My Big Bad Teddy Bear Vampire
by AshaTwiHard72
Summary: Edward left, I was torn from my life, there was nothing,I had nothing, nothing but darkness. Then out of no where came my light.My savior.No darkness could ever penetrate that light.What would have happened if the Cullen's refused Edward and never left Bella? What would happen if a special brother, went from a brother to a best friend to a...? Read&see what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, SM has the props here.**

What is this? It can't be love. It was absolutely NOT love. At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself. I couldn't be in love with Emmett. I just got over his brother dumping me, how could I possibly be in love with Emmett? This is so confusing! I plopped back onto my bed lost in thought. Edward Cullen had left me. I was torn nothing, worthless, dead with a pulse. He was my everything and he left me. He said that I wasn't good for him. I had lost my myself and only recently found me again. I was a wreck but I managed, I still had my family. Even though Edward had left me, the Cullen's refused his request to leave me, they knew that I would not be able to bare it if my boyfriend _and_ my family left, and for that I would be forever grateful. I don't know what I would do without the support of Alice, who had always been my very best girlfriend. Jasper, who without Edward's hateful glares and over protective possessiveness had become the big brother I never had, he had a side of him that I never knew, and I wouldn't give up getting to know him for anything. Esme and Carlisle who had sympathized and cared for me, the parents I never had, the ones I didn't have to take care of, the one's who take care of _me_. Rosalie, was the only expectation to the lovingness of my family. She was still the arrogant hateful barbie doll who now blames me for her and Emmett's divorce. She claims that the only reason for her and Emmett falling out of love was because of me. Of course Emmett stopped her in her tracks while in pursuit of blaming me, after which she left to go find Edward. Emmett. The subject in question. When Rosalie left, we found ourselves putting each other back together. He had told me everything seeing as we had kind of became best friends. He had told me that he was growing unhappy with Rosalie, but that he had still loved her, he had put me together,and I, he. Without these people I don't know what I would have done, how I would have survived. I can't lose them, I can't lose Emmett, he was my everything. Wait, _what_? Did I just say Emmett Cullen, my best friend was my everything? Oh my gosh. I sighed aloud. I couldn't be in love with him. _Breath Bella, think._ Edward left me, I was a zombie, he punched the air right out of me. But what would happen if Emmett left me?Emmett leaving. Never seeing him again. Never having a Emmett Bella movie night. Never being snatched into a Emmett style bear hug. Never holding hands. No more Emmett. "Hugh!" I gasped aloud pulling myself up. Just the idea of him being gone made my chest crumble to pieces. I couldn't bare that. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. _No Emmett._ I'd rather die. Oh gosh...I can't... I can't...there's no way...oh my gosh...I'm in love with Emmett Cullen. . ._ Knock knock_. Came a soft head snapped to my door. "C-come in." I said. I expected Charlie to come in to say goodnight again, but in came my big beautiful teddy bear. Wait did I just call Emmett _my_ big beautiful teddy bear? I should _not_ be getting this excited over that idea. I should _not_ be excited at the idea of him in my room, I should _not_ be excited that he's here at all. That didn't mean that I wasn't.  
"Hey bellsy." He beamed making his way in and closing the door behind him. I jumped up as quick as I could without falling and making myself look like a complete fool. I jumped straight into his big giant arms wrapping my legs around his waist.  
"Emmett!" I screamed, while he was laughing and spinning me around. He sat me down and I willed myself to push the disappointed feeling away.  
"I just couldn't stay away, I missed you too much." He said still beaming. _Stop_ getting happy because he missed you Bella! I scolded myself.  
"I missed you too Em." I said while hugging him again. He rubbed my back.  
"Did you come in through the front door?" I asked with a yawn, just now remembering that I hadn't let him in through the front door. He chuckled.  
"I'm the big bad vampire, do I _look_ like I need to be let in through the front door?"He mocked. I giggled.  
"More like the big bad teddy bear." I laughed and he did too.  
"Yeah right, and a danger magnet like yourself should _not_ be leaving your front window open, next time it won't be the big bad teddy bear. I can't loose you Bells, be more safe." He scolded while he tucked me under the covers and slid in._ I'll never leave you Emmett, just please don't leave me.'_ Instead of telling him that, I nodded, you could never go wrong with a nod. I snuggled into his side and drifted off and let sleep overtake me.  
"Good night Emmy." I whispered. He kissed my hair which sent a wave of clam over me while the blackness continued to creep. Just as the fighting of the blackness became too much, I could have sworn I head him whisper.  
"Good night my Bella, I love yo-"

**A/N: Let me know if you love or hate it. Just review and tell me if you want another chapter or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you don't like lemonade, don't read this chapter, no actually read it. ;)**

**EPOV=Emmett  
** She snuggled into my chest with her long mahogany locks falling over her face.  
"Goodnight my Bella, I love you more than you will ever know." I whispered low so she couldn't hear me. Though she was probably already sleep. I wish I had the guts to tell her that while she was awake. I had been in love with Bella for sometime now. I think that it was actually the day that Rose and I finalized our divorce that I realized I was in love with her. Me and Rose were fighting, as usual.

**_Flashback_**  
_"It's all because of that little human _bitch_." Rosalie retorted. Wait. She was trying to blame Bella for her being arrogant and me not being able to take it any longer? Maybe it did have something to do with Bella, but it was defiantly nothing bad. If I had never met Bella I probably would have never met another person with such a beautiful, caring, selfless soul as herself. I would have never saw how menacing and cruel Rosalie truly was. She was ungrateful, rude and on our anniversary I bought her a diamond ring, almost as big as her engagement loved flashy things. She took it and said that anything would look good on her, kissed me and handed me a box.I liked her gift but I did notice how rude she had been. I love her, I do, she saved me when I need saving, and was there when I need her, but I see now that we were never meant to be together._  
_ "This is not Bella's fault! Do _not_ call her a bitch! If anyone is a bitch it is _you_!" I spit. She would not talk about my best friend like that, I wouldn't allow it. "The only reason that we are not in love anymore is because of us not her. I love you Rose I do, I'll always be grateful for you saving me and our time spent together, but I realize now that we were never soul mates that I don't love you that way. I didn't want to admit it to myself when you came to me with the papers, but I understand now. I'm not saying that I'm not hurt, but I know it's for the best. Rose you and I both know that we have been growing apart, way before Bella came into the picture." I was actually a little ready to get this over with now that she had mentioned Bella, I missed her._  
_ "Why are you defending her?! She has been nothing but trouble!" Just as she finished her rant Bella walked into the living room with a shocked expression on her face, staring at Rosalie, shock soon melted to hurt. Rose snorted. "Yeah right, don't act all hurt. You know that you have been trouble from the start, now I know you are the reason for this divorce I can't ev-" I cut her off dead in her tracks._  
_ "That's enough Rose, Bella is apart of our family, and if you call protecting our family trouble then you've put us through a lot of trouble _yourself_. I also know that you know we have been distant before Bella came, so stop blaming her for being a good person. If you have a problem with her then the door is right over there." I demanded while pointing in the direction of the door. Though I had said it, I didn't think that she would actually do what she did next. _  
_ "You know, I think your right. I think I'll go to South America and find Edward, he was the only sane person around here, smart enough to leave her." She shot daggers at Bella and I, the next thing I knew she was gone. I slumped my shoulder and turned to Bella, just in time to see her wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. My heart broke. I raced over to her and grabbed her in my arms, I took us to the couch and sat with her in my lap. I was shocked to say the least that a feeling of comfort, contentment and _excitement_? That came over me when I placed her in my lap. I brushed it off, she was hurting, and so was I, but I had to comfort her. _  
_ "It's not your fault Bella, nothing she said was true." She leaned in on my chest and whispered. _  
_ "Yes it is Emmett, I don't know why you guys staid here for me, I'm nothing but trouble waiting to happen." She sobbed into my neck and I didn't care that she staining my shirt, I just wanted to stop her pain, if I could take it in place of her, I would in a second. _  
_ "Stop that Bella, you know that's not true so just stop. I won't allow you to self-loath yourself because something my wi-" I stumbled and cleared my throat. "My _ex_-wife lied about." I looked down to a very sad Bella._  
_ "Oh Emmett, I am so sorry." She threw her arms around me and squeezed as hard as little arms would allow. She was such a sweet person, one of the reasons why I love her. WHAT?! love Bella?Oh my Gosh, I do. I love Bella. I love Isabella Swan, my best-friend and brother's ex-girlfriend. I was so glad that Jasper was not here when I had this little epiphany. I rubbed her back._  
_ "I'm fine Bella, we were just not in love anymore." I said._

_**End**_

Even though I was not in love with Rose anymore, she had still been my friend, I had a hard time letting her go, and soon I realized that Bella and I were kind of putting each other back together. I was so in love with her but I had not one idea on how to tell her was morning now, Bella would be waking soon. Just then Bella moved in closer to me and murmured in her first it was jiberish but soon began to clear up.  
"No...I won't let you go.I need you Emmett." She was dreaming of me?She needed me? A giant smile spread across my face. "Mmmm...No,No! I love you Emmett, I love you so much." FIREWORKS! That's all I thought at that moment. Bella loved me wanted me too.I made my mind right then and there, I was going to tell Bella just how much she meant to me, I had wasted too much time already, it had been two weeks since I realized I was in love with Bella, that I could never leave her. I had to tell her. I felt Bella's weight shift and I knew she was waking up. I looked down and was met with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. I was drowning. I was _drowning_ in her eyes, I couldn't move, they had trapped me in my place, I couldn't think, no coherent thoughts were coming from me. I had nothing on my mind, nothing but Bella. She was so beautiful, she was irresistible and she had no idea the effect she had on me. I was melting in her eyes so deeply that I hardly noticed we were inching toward each other. I stopped, wondering why she hadn't yelled at me for almost kissing her yet, but she didn't yell she did the one thing I have wanted her to do for the past two weeks. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I wasted no time obliging her. I leaned forward more and continued the dance our lips were dancing. The warmth of her lips on mine, was absolutely wonderful. It was best thing I had felt in all my years of existence. I loved kissing Bella, I loved her. I never wanted to stop the feeling I had right now. Much to my dismay, Bella abruptly pulled away and jumped off the bed.  
"I'm so sorry!" She said fear was written all over her blushing red face. She lifted her hand to her heart and it was only then that I heard her heart hammering against her chest. Wow, it was really goin'. She was afraid I didn't want her to kiss me. She was such a silly girl. She had no idea how I felt about her and it was time for that to change, she had to know I wanted her just as much as she wanted me, if not more. I chuckled and slid off the bed slowly to her. She took in a labored breath. I stroked her cheek and she leaned in to my hand.  
"Bella, calm down. I have been wanting you to do that for the last two weeks." I admitted. She looked shocked, confused and excited all at the same time.  
"Really? She whispered. I nodded and looked down at her full but not at all too full pink lips. They were glorious. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers and began the dance that had been rudely interrupted. Our lips moved with more sureness and passion. It was absolutely like nothing I had ever experienced before. Her scent which I had already become used to before we were friends, was now a beautiful perfume of her. It was wrapping around me like a secure blanket. I moved my lips in all different ways and so did she. It seemed like we were experimenting with each others mouths and the conclusion was bliss. My tongue ran along her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she waited no time to comply with my need. Her lips parted and her warm breath swept across my like I was dying of 'freezation', and her one little breath was warming me all the way to my core. My tongue quickly inspected every inch of her mouth as did hers. This was the most amazing thing ever, I never knew life could be this good. With every inhale of her I was hungrier and hungrier. She seemed to mirror my feelings. Her hands knotted in my hair and my hands ventured down her body. God her body was such a beautiful thing of nature. It was glorious. I couldn't help but think improper thoughts when Edward had brought her to the house that first day Edward had growled and I quickly left to go find Rose before Bella could see me. I had never really appreciated her body though. I ran my hands past her hip onto her butt and she shivered. I could feel my jeans becoming tighter. I pulled her thighs up to bring her body to my level and she instantly wrapped her legs around my waist. Our mouths hadn't stopped yet, and I was not planning on stopping. I dropped us onto the bed carefully so that I hovered above her still with every inch of our bodies glued together. I could now smell her and I became so hungry that I actually bit her lip, not enough to hurt her or pierce her skin just a grazing of my teeth. She let out a small moan which just made me hungrier, if that was even possible. I pressed more onto her and she groaned. I was deep in incoherency, so deep that I hadn't even heard the foot steps coming closer to the door by every second. The only thing that could possibly pull me from my state was the knock that came from the door. She gasped and looked up at me with worried eyes. I smiled pressed my lips to hers and disappeared to her closet.  
"Bella? You up?" I heard Charlie say as he twisted the door knob. Bella shifted.I could hear Charlie's foot steps as he made his way into the room. I could also just as loudly hear Bella's heart hammering against her chest. I smiled I loved that I affected her in such great lengths. Then the smile faded as I look down at my pants. Geez looks like Bella had just as big of an effect on me as I had on her, and I knew that if I was human, my heart would have been just as demanding.I worked to calm myself dawn, while listening to Bella.  
"Um...Hey dad." Her voice shook.I had to fight back a chuckle. She was not much of an actor at all. I love her so much.  
"Hey Bells, you looked worked up, is everything alright?" Again I had to fight back a chuckle. I could just imagine her bright red right now. _Yeah dad sorry I look worked up, but I just had the most heated make out session I've ever experienced in my life with my best friend who just happens to my ex- boyfriend's brother. Oh! Did I forget to say he's a vampire? _I almost let the chuckle escape from my lips, when Bella answered.  
"Sorry dad, it was just a bad dream." She dismissed.  
"Okay Bells, I'm sorry to here that. I'm gonna head out now, was just telling you I was leaving for any plans?" He asked her.  
"Um, I don't know yet I think I might go hang out with Emmett, Alice and Jasper." She answered. That actually didn't sound like a bad idea.  
"Okay, well call if you'll be out late or leave a note or something." He walked out of the room and closed the door. I looked down at my jeans. I was in control. I walked slowly out of the closet grinning ear to ear. She giggled and walked over to me. I took her into my arms and she rested her head on my was so tiny.  
"Emmett, I think I should have a few _human moments_ and then we should talk." She looked up at me and I then put her tiny hands on my chest and pushed. It had no effect but I knew she wanted to push me, so I allowed. She pushed me over to her bed and pushed harder while the back of my knees pressed against her bed. I was falling backward so I pulled her with me. She giggled when we plopped down on the bed and pushed her lips to mine, I couldn't help but notice how every inch of our bodies were once again, pressed together. She pulled away and kissed my lips softly.  
"Stay."She ordered.  
"Yes ma'am." I chuckled. She giggled, wow, what just her giggle could do to me! She pressed her lips to mine sweetly one last time and slid of the bed. I put my hands behind my head after I scooted to the middle of her bed.I heard the shower water turn on in the bathroom. Then suddenly, my mind took an improper turn without my permission. I imagined bella's wet naked body pressed against the steamy hot death chamber of a shower. I felt my jeans tighten so I quickly led my mind to wonder else where. I thought about the possibilities of Bella really loving me, and what we would talk about when she got out the shower...No! Oh my goodness this was about to be the longest day! I flipped to my stomach and groaned into her blankets.

**A/N: My beautiful people... It hurts me when I see all the views I get and then No reviews. I would love to keep the chapters coming, but I just need some reviews. So please just review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews I received, it meant a lot to me to be able to see how you felt about the story :)**

"Bella..." I started but trailed off, looking down. She had just pulled her boots and jacket on and was about to walk out onto the porch when I stopped her. I looked down at her warily, and stopped on her big brown eyes,and there it was. My confidence. I found everything in Bella. She brought the best out in my, and taught me so much, and she had no idea she was teaching me most of the time. I know when ever I have a doubt all have to do is look at her face, into those beautiful chocolate irises of hers and my mind is clear, no more wariness, I'm sure, all because of just one look. That is exactly what I felt when I looked into her eyes. I found what I need in her, and now, I found my confidence. I didn't know if she truly loved me or if she was just having some kind of really strange, messed up dream, but I think she at least likes me. If she didn't like me she wouldn't have kissed me. Either way, she deserved to know how I felt about her. She deserved to know all my emotions and I had to give her that. Despite my childish fear of rejection.

"Yes Em?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion, but I could hear her heart pounding a million miles a minuet, reassuring me that she was effected by our closeness. I was inches from her face and we were almost touching. I almost started to say nothing, and then her eyes twinkled. Confidence. I sighed and moved my hands down so the encircled her hips. She let out a tiny gasp and her heart beat went wild. I smiled and pulled her closer, so that I was firmly pressed against her. She raised her arms to set them against my chest as her breathing became labored. Her hands slowly made their way down my chest to my abs, she lingered their a second and I shevered, the warmth of her fingers were soaking through my fitting black tee shirt. I raised one of my hands from her hips and caressed her slightly flushed check, she leaned into my hand and sighed in contentment, I smiled too. Her breathing and heart beat began to even out and she grew comfortable. Her tiny arms wrapped around waist and she pulled us even tighter.

"I have to tell you something." I started. I forced myself not to think of what I was about to confess, and looked down at her shoulder. I felt her head move to my chest and she squeezed me, though the squeeze felt feather light, I'm sure she put effort into it.

"It's okay Emmy-bear. You can tell me anything." She reassured me. I sighed and pulled back. I lifted her chin and leaned down to every so softly peck her on the lips. Her breath swirled around me almost making me incoherent, I shook my head softly.

"Bella...Two...Ugh...I," I stuttered like a nerd asking out the head cheerleader in high school. Bella lifted her hand to my face and smiled, though I thought I seen a hint of worry in them, she nodded encouraging me to continue. I sighed. "Bella, I don't know how long I've been, but I do know that I'm in love with you." Her eyes widened. "When Rosalie left I was not sad because I had lost my soul mate, I was sad because I had lost my savior. Me and Rosalie were never meant to be together, and in a way I've always known that. I thought that because she saved me, she was my soul mate. We were both lonely. But with you, It's a whole other love. I feel like whatever I will ever need, can be found in you. Every time I'm with you I fall for you just a little more. When we kissed today, each time, I had felt overwhelmed with bliss. It felt as if our lips were made to be for each other. I can't imagine life without you and I will always love and protect you as long as you allow me to...Bella. You are my everything." I starred down into her beautiful melting, chocolate brown eyes I loved so much,which were now glazed over with tears waiting to be fallen. Just then a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"E...Em...mmett. I lo..ove you ta,ta, to. More than y..you will ever kn..know." She smiled as the tears rolled down her checks. I reached my hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears with a beaming smile still plastered across my face. She did love me. I leaned down a pressed my lips gently against her warm, soft delicious lips. My lips moved along with Bella's, while I pulled her tight against me. This kiss was just as mind-blowing as the others. I was just about to deepen the kiss when I heard tires hitting the gravel in the driveway. Bella and I both looked up at the same time. Which was crazy, I should have been able to hear that car from a mile away. Bella really was distracting. We instantly moved apart when we saw that the car that had pulled up was Charlie's cruiser. I swallowed. I mean yeah, he was a human and could hardly hurt me, but hey, who wouldn't be intimidated by their girls dad? Who just happens to be the Chief of fucking police. Kill me now. I groaned quietly. He opened up his door and proceed to get out. Slowly. Bella's heart sounded like a humming birds heart. Charlie made his way up to us and looked between us. He sighed and looked down.

"Hello Bella, Emmett."

"H-hey dad." Bella stuttered.

"Chief." He had told me multiple times to call him Charlie, and I did, but I felt the name would fit the situation, he had in fact just caught me making out with his daughter. He slowly looked up at me, then he turned to Bella.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" He asked Bella desperately. Bella looked down, I was about to interfere and save her when she spoke.

"I guess you'll have to dad. Um," she waved her hand at me. "You know Emmett. Well, he's not my best friend anymore... Um, he's my boyfriend." She blushed, I beamed. She called me her boyfriend. She was my girlfriend, mine. She looked up at me, smiled and then rolled her eyes. She looked so cute when she did that. I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie sighing.

"It's about time." He mumbled looking up at us amused. Bella starred at him like was afraid for his sanity, and I'm more than sure that my own expression reflected hers. Charlie chuckled and brushed past us to the living room. "Not too late Bells." He called over his shoulder as I heard him turn the TV on. Bella and I looked at each other still floored. I shook my head and chuckled. Bella joined in with a giggle of her own.

"Next thing I know pigs are gonna start flying." She mumbled shaking her head while walking in the direction of my jeep. I laughed and walked ahead of her so I could open her door, she turned to get in but before she could I wrapped my fingers around her waist and hoisted her to the seat. I was quite aware of my hand placement, but I couldn't help the small appraise I gave her butt. She yelped and blushed red as a tomato. I laughed as I leaned over her to buckle her harness. I buckled the left belt and was moving to the right when her soft lips pressed to my cheek. "I love you Em." My smiled spread across my face bigger than any smile I had ever smiled before, which is saying a lot. I turned my head so when I spoke my lips were a breath away from her. Her heart sped again.

"I love you more." I said from deep in my chest. I wasted no time pressing our lips together. Again the power of her lips under mine was incredible. When I was kissing Bella, it was like all my worries washed away, like nothing bad could ever happen. Every detail of the world dissipated when I was kissing her. Nothing else mattered. I had been missing out. Kissing Rosalie, couldn't touch kissing Bella. She broke away and leaned her forehead against mine as she evened her breathing. I chuckled and brought my hand up to softly run the very tips of icy fingers across her red cheek. I sighed and broke away. I closed her door so I could climb into the drivers seat. I immediately took her hand as I slid in. I drove with my left hand while the other one was Intertwined with Bella's. I knew she hated when we drove fast and didn't look at the road, my sweet little law-abiding sweet heart, We'll see how long that last after she's turned, I snorted in my head. So, for her, I watched the road immensely, even though I could have watched Bella the whole time without causing an accident of any sort. I decided to still a glance up at her. I was expecting that she would look up at me when I looked over to her, but she was already looking at me, biting her lip. Her head snapped down as she blushed.

"What?" I asked amused.

"Um..Nothing." Her blush deepened. Oh, now all I wanted to know. I reached over and lifted her chin with the tips of my fingers.

"Awww, come on baby. Tell me. please?" I pulled out my best flirtatious voice I could pester. She stopped breathing. Her heart stuttered before, it began to hammer against her chest.

"Umm, umm..." She stuttered. I smiled.

"Yes?" She sighed and put her head down.

"Damn it Em, why do you do this to me? Ugh! You looked really hot driving the way you were. Happy?" She glared up at me. I was shocked at first, but then I began to laugh uncontrollably. I turned back to the road still laughing.

"Immensely." I said. She blushed. "Aww baby, I think your hot too." I cooed, her blush deepened, and I laughed again. "I love you so much Bella." I said serious and truthfully. Her head tilted up, a smile spreading across her beautiful blushing face.

"I love you too Emmett." She was so gorgeous I couldn't help but stare. "Um, Em?" She said.

"Yes beautiful?" I replied smoothly. She frowned a little.

"Um, The road." She looked over to the street. I chuckled. She was too much, I didn't deserve her. I reluctantly turned to watch the road, we were a few seconds from turning into our drive.

"Happy?" I smiled. She giggled.

"Immensely." She giggled, using the word I had just used. I chuckled too. She was amazing. I can't believe she's mine. We were in front of the house now so I quickly got out and opened Bella's door, just as she undid the left buckle. I scooped her up and was at the front door in a second. I sat her down while opening the door. She laced her fingers with mine. When we walked into the living room Carlise and Esme were there sitting on the couch talking. When we walked in to the room they looked up. Their eyes wondered to our intertwined fingers and they smiled, like they always did when we held hands.

"Hey. Where's Alice and Jasper?" He smiled. I smiled too. Esme opened her mouth to answer but just then they both burst through the back door, in the living room in less than a millisecond. They both looked terrified and I immediately pulled Bella into a protective hug. "What's going on Alice?" I sneered. I knew as soon as I saw her face that something was coming.

"They'll be here in 2 minuets. It was a snap decision, it's Riley Biers, and someone I do not recognize. Their here for Bella." She said too fast for Bella's ears. A fearsome growl ripped up my chest, through my throat, and into the silenced, still air that surrounded us. Bella looked up, not scared but worried. I would not let anyone hurt my soul mate. They would have to go through me. Just then the front door bust down. I was in the corner of the back of the house with Bella behind me pressed in the corner of the walls. I growled as I saw the two boys walk in. They were stalky with bright red eyes. I could tell they were moving out of their newborn state, maybe a year, the leader looking guy, maybe a few months more. I didn't care who they were, what they were told. All I knew was that I would rather die than have either one of those killers near my Bella.

**A/N" Sorrry if a little short, the next chapter will be sooner and longer if I get those beautiful things called REVIEWSSS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am very disappointed in the number of Reviews I received last chapter. I work hard on these chapters and sometimes even blow off homework just so you guys can have another chapter and then you read it and can't even give me a small thanks by reviewing. But everyone that is reading this can thank: jessa76. Because this chapter is for you. Thanks for the support jessa76.**

They both looked around at us slowly. They didn't even look uncomfortable, the dick shits actually looked confident. I wanted nothing more but to tear them both to shreds. The blond bulk, but slender guy that I recognized as Riley Biers even smiled. I growled and he looked my way. He then looked over my shoulder at Bella, a tremble washed over me and I growled furiously. He ignored me and continued to look at Bella. "Well, well, if it isn't non other than the girl herself." He said smiling.

"Why do have so much confidence new born? You are out numbered." Jasper spit feeling the boys emotions. The other guy next to him smiled and laughed, which sent waves of repulsion through me, and a growl throughout the whole family.

"We may be out numbered, but if this turns to a fight, we will not be the losing party." He stated simply. This kid really wanted to piss me off didn't he? Riley spoke next.

"With that understanding, why don't you just give us the girl and we'll be on our way." Again he smiled, I almost lost it. I snarled, loud. Louder than I've ever snarled before. This reminded me of when James was after Bella, I was so overprotective and wary. I needed James dead, I needed the threat away from Bella. The thoughts and actions I had every time Bella was in danger, had been beyond me, until recently. I never knew why I always went into over board, not even for Rose did I ever be so protective. I put it off as being a big brother and her being human, but now I knew. It was because Bella was my soulmate, my mate, and every nerve in my body told me that now _and_ then, I just passed it off then. Bella was mine, my mate, my _soul_ mate, and I was hers. I would let no one hurt her if it was in my power.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Carlisle, spat. Wow. Even he was over protective of Bella, he was always composed and calm.

"Well, I'd rather just leave and be done with this, but since you have to know." Riley rolled his eyes. "My beautiful Victoria is gone. She's missing, and I have an urge that she's dead." Hugh, you had that right, but my _beautiful_ victoria? He continued. "But you see, I loved her and I would do anything for her, in or out of existence. She wanted the snotty little human bitch named Bella, to die and as I said before, I will do anything for her." I snarled and just nearly sprung at the fuckers throat. I contained myself, I had to guard Bella.

"You won't touch her." I snarled, the words rolling my tongue with such hate and devotion that it made it ten time as deadly and threatening than if I would have shouted it. I glared. He actually looked a little scared for the first time today. Good.

"Well...I can see that you won't let the girl go on your own free will, will you? Hmm, Vikki did say that you gold eyed vampires were found of your pet. Well, I guess we'll just have to take her, if you won't give her. Now won't we?" He smiled. I snarled and I couldn't resist any longer. I lounged. Heading straight for that motherfucker's throat. Then I stopped, airborn. I went crashing into the floor, and no one had touched me. I tried to get up and move closer to the demon, but an overbearing _disgust_ washed over me. I was on the floor gaging. I felt like I couldn't breath, that If I moved any closer to them, I would die. I was still gagging when I heard the rest of the family collapse and begin to gag too. What the hell!? Bella! I moved my neck slowly, even though it hurt like hell, I moved my eyes to Bella's. She was crying and looking at me with pain and fear in her deep brown eyes. I knew Bella too well to think that the fear they held was directed to herself.

"Thank you Fred." Riley said and started to move forward.

"Please! Please stop! Stop hurting them. PLEASE!" Bella begged. He kept moving slowly forward. The other newborn, Fred, looked concentrated, but I had to quickly look away because I felt absolutely repulsed. I couldn't move. I cried out in pain as I looked over and saw Riley had Bella pushed up against the wall. I managed to lift my arm through the excruciating pain that it held which was caused by my brain wanting me to push myself into a ball and be released from the repulsion. He smiled at her.

"I will finish Vikki's last wish." He slammed her head to the wall and she cried out in pain. I moved, dragging myself toward my beloved, through the pain. I grunted and collapsed my head to the carpet. I grunted again and wiggled on the floor trying to get to Bella. She screamed again as he was just about to sink his teeth into her throat. No! Please NO! Not her! Please! I wobbled to my feet and feel to the floor again. Then I thought of something. I searched for my voice, I had to save her.

"Jasper!" I yelled. He was writhing in pain, but I could see that he was trying hard to fight it. He looked at me with shock and pain in his eyes. I managed to nod to the other newborn and he got the message. I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier. He looked at the Fred boy with a look of determination mixing in with the misery and I knew he was using his power. The boy collapsed to his knees with a loud scream, so I'm guessing Jasper used the worst pain of all, the pain that I was afraid of the most. The pain that I was afraid I would feel if I did not save Bella, heartbreak and misery mixed into one overwhelming gut wrenching pain that could quite possibly kill you in time, but Jasper was by no doubt, multiplying it, while he continued to cry out in agony, clutching at his chest, as if he was trying to claw out his non-beating heart. The scream was joined by Bella's just as the damn leech bit her. The repulsion was fading as the boys screams filled the house, but I only barley managed to pull to my feet and take one step at a time, slower than humans. I grunted from the pain I was still in and from the determination to get to Bella. To save my angel. Riley's teeth were still in Bella while she beat her tiny hands to his chest, in a desperate attempt to break free from his grasp, but as I grew closer, her attempts weakened and her arms feel limp, I knew I had to move fast. Then, finally, the pain erased as the boy fell to the floor, in agony. I charged at the unsuspecting vampire and detached his teeth from her as I flung him into the wall next to Alice and Jasper. Just as I thought they would, they jumped on him and began to dismember him. I briefly caught a glimpse of Carlisle and Esme lunging towards the Fred boy while I picked up Bella. She had sunk to the floor in pain, it broke my heart to see the women I love in pain. I placed her softly on the couch, kneeling beside her. I pushed her hair out of her face, over her forehead and placed small kisses all over her face. She was tense and would scrunch her nose, or wiggle a little while I heard the mayhem around us. I wanted to call to Carlisle so he would make sure she was okay, to see if we needed to do anything, but I knew he was taking care of what had to be done to keep Bella safe. I didn't ask him if it was too late, because I knew it was. I could only hope that My Bella came through, and staid strong. I took her hand in mine as she began to squeeze it. It was hardly effecting me, but I knew that she was putting force into it. She was squeezing because she was in pain. I collapsed my head onto her stomach. She was still, cringing and grunting, but she never screamed. "Please Bella, Please. I need you. Please pull through. I know your strong Bella. For me. I love you so much." I reached up and kissed her forehead again and rubbed her hair back. She grunted.

"Emmett." My head snapped up to see my whole family starring at us, gathered around the grand couch. I looked around quickly trying to see if there was still any danger to my Bella.

"They're burning as we speak Emmett." Jasper said. I nodded and looked back down at Bella and then looked up at Carlisle with a pleading expression.

"Why isn't she screaming? Did something go wrong? Can we make it easier?" I asked frantically, letting all my worry spill out into the space around us.

"I don't know son, her heart beat is becoming just a tad faster than normal, so I know the change is in progress. As for making it easier, you could bite her ankles and wrist to speed the process. If you don't think you can manage, I can do it, but I have a feeling she would want you to do so." He said calmly. I nodded. I could do this. This was my Bella and I loved her more than anything, I didn't need Alice to tell me I could do this. If it would help her I would do it.

"I can do it Carlisle." I lifted her hand that was placed in mine and brung her wrist to my mouth. I did not think about what I was doing, because I knew I would not be able to stop. So I only thought of Bella, Bella kissing me, Bella smiling, Bella laughing, Bella telling me she loved me. I bit. I did not taste I just bit. I moved to her other wrist and bit, as well as her ankles. She wiggled and scrunched her face again, but still did not scream. I took her hand again and rubbed circles on it with my thumb. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned to see Esme kneeling beside me. She smiled at me.

"She'll be fine Emmett." She looked at me with trust in her eyes and I sighed and nodded then turned to watch my beautiful Bella. She grunted and I rubbed her head again. "You really love her don't you Emmett." It was not a question but I answered anyway.

"More than you'll ever know mom." I said not taking my eyes off Bella.

"She loves you too, I have seen it. The way she looks at you, the way her face lights up when her or anyone else speaks your name. She loves you, and I think I knew that before she knew herself. I don't need Jasper or Alice to tell me that she loves you just as much as you love her. Has she told you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes, today. Bella and I are together." I smiled looking at her face, while she wiggled again. I would be able to keep her forever. Esme threw her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"I am so happy for you Emmett. You two deserve each other." She said whole heartedly. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said kissing her cheek. I looked back down at Bella. I placed my head on her stomach again and closed my eyes. _Please be okay princess. I need you._

**A/N: There you are another chapter! P.S. Fred was from ' The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' for anyone who hasn't read it, he has a power to make you feel repulsed by him. I just kinda intensified his power in my story. Let's just say that he and Riley practiced a lot. Hope this time around I'll get better reviews, because I really do love giving you guys chapters, I just feel like reviews can help me know how I'm doing and giving me more inspiration. Sorry if I'm buggin' !**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N;Sorry it took so long, I kinda had to write this chapter and my other story's chapter because I wrote them and forgot to save and when my laptop died, so did my chapters :( I would also like to thank everyone for their support and especially SheLovesEdward23. You gave a review for every chapter! Thank you, and Thank everyone.  
Disclaimer; "Hey Steph!" "Oh hey Ash! What's going on? Did you see the new movie?" " I did! But, I was thinking, why didn't they have me on the goodbye tribute to everyone?" " Oh honey, that's because you don't own Twilight, I do." She frowned, I did too.

Pain. That's all I comprehended. I couldn't think of a sentence, I couldn't do anything but think pain. I was in pain. Not just any pain, burning. I was on fire! My veins were burning more and more with every second. I was freaking burning from the inside out and no one was helping me! It felt as though the blood running in my veins was replaced with fire. Every beat of my heart, that was suppose to supply blood to my body, supply me comfort, just spread the fire more, and more, with every beat. I wanted to scream and shout and kick and bite and throw an absolute tantrum, beg for death, beg, beg until they killed me. I was about to let out a scream when I faintly heard the only thing that could possibly tear my focus from my burning hell and halt my scream in it's place in my scorching throat. Emmett's voice. "Please Bella, Please. I need you. Please pull through. I know your strong Bella. For me. I love you so mu-" PAIN! BURNING! PLEASE! KILL ME NOW! I was about to scream again when his words flew through me and I suppressed the scream as a grunt as best I could. I don't know how much longer I can take this! This pain is like no other. What ever a human thinks is the worst physical pain ever, they are to be deemed wrong. Wrong indeed. No degree of pain and or torture could ever amount to this. This was worst than all your fears bundled into one torturing you to death, this was the fucking definition of pain. I'd rather go through everything that ever caused me pain in my whole life at once. This was pain like no other. It was indescribable. Almost unbearable. This was worst than any pain known to man. This was worst than Hell! I am sure that this fire would make Hell look like icing on a cupcake. All I wanted to do was scream at the top of my burning lungs and beg for mercy, beg for death, but I knew the outcome. The outcome that would lead me to more pain emotionally than the physical pain I was now enduring. The outcome that I would not allow. Every thrash, every scream and every plea I made. Would send as much pain through Emmett as every pulse of venom, devouring me from the inside out would. I would shut my mouth, and I would not allow this to overcome me, and I would be strong, for Emmett. Only, for Emmett.  
**EPOV**  
Bella's heart began to thrash. It was going wild, speeding with every second that passed. It pounded against her chest, almost sounding like it was begging to be able to burst through her. It pounded so hard I was sure that any moment now her heart would do just that, burst right through, no mercy. I squeezed her hand and I was vaguely aware of my four family members crowding around us. I didn't care though, I knew that my Bella was waking, and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. She had been changing, I knew that. I was by her side every second of her transformation, it was only natural that I notice. To notice how her hair went just a tad longer and evened out impeccably, with just a hint of a lighter brown hight her beautiful brown strands. To notice her lips even out just a tad more than had been, to notice how her cheek bone became a little more noticeable. To notice the harding and chilling of her skin, while it was in my hand. Or how her chest puffed puffed out just a little more, and her curves indent themselves in her in all the right places. Or to notice how the skin on her face evened out the slightest. I would notice every thing about the angel laying in front of me. Her heart pounded even harder, I thought it was not possible to get any faster, but I had been proven wrong. Her heart beat viciously, trying to over power the venom that was invading it. It gave one last thump in plea of stopping the venom, but it was too late. It was over. Bella was a vampire. Her eyes flew open, and I almost gasped as I saw her brown irises. I could feel everyone from behind the couch look at me like I was crazy. Wait until they seen. Bella's eyes was the same chocolate brown rivers as they were when she was human. That was absolutely unheard of. I had secretly been sad that her thing I loved most on her, her eyes, would be destroyed in the change and I would never see them again, but here she sat with those deep brown pools staring at me. Before I had time to do anything she was wrapped around me and I her. She squeezed me, a bit too hard, but I could care less. I had missed my Bella for a whole three days. Ah! I missed her so much.  
"I missed you." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and beamed. My eyes widened. She was absolutely gorgeous. Just her smile had me working a little harder to gather my unneeded breath. When she frowned in confusion, I laughed at myself.  
"Wow Bella, I could have sworn that you could not possibly get anymore beautiful. I was wrong." I smiled. She giggled, it was like bells. Wow how ironic, bells laugh sounds like bells. I chuckled.  
"I missed you too." She whispered just before crushing her lips to mine. I was all too eager to comply. I pushed my lips against hers with such passion and love, consumed in her every touch, that I hardly heard someone clearing their throat. Bella and I had somehow maneuvered into a standing position. She pulled away and looked down, I knew she would have been blushing, if such a thing was possible. Then I think that it dawned on her that she we were not alone, even after the throat clearing. She looked up surprised and looked at the family, they too gasped at her eyes. Carlisle was at her side in to time at all. He put his hands on her face and starred deep into her eyes.  
"In all my years," He half whispered. Every time but me was still in shock.  
"Umm.. Carlisle. Umm, it's nice to see you too, but what is everyone so shocked about?" She said, eyeing everyone curiously.  
"Bella you have to look in a mirror!" Alice screamed. "This is unheard of!" She squealed. I giggled, wait tell Bella saw herself.  
**BPOV**  
"A mirror?" I asked as Alice slowly walked in with a long mirror. Why did I need to look in an mirror, I knew I would be different but why was everyone so shocked? I wonder if I can feel the weight of that mirror. I do have vampire strength and everything. I wonder what else I can do? Does Emmett- WOW! The whole, vampires being distracted, and still being focused thing was true. I looked at Alice again, pure confusion spread across my face, no doubt. She just stood in front of me.  
"Well look." She said annoyed and rolled her eyes nut smirking. I did as she said and I looked down at myself. I was beautiful. For the first time I actually believed that I was _beautiful_. My body was molded out from straight but not blocky, to full blown curvy. My hips stuck out just the perfect length, and my legs seemed longer, I was a little taller. It was then that I realized that I had been changed. I was wearing dark, jean, skinny jeans, that complemented my new curves, with six inch black high heel pumps. Pumps! (A/N: Link on page) I never wore heels,let alone six inch _pumps_, lets just say they were not for the uncoordinated. Yet I was far from uncoordinated now, I was graceful. Ha! Graceful and me in the same sentence without ill meaning, or sarcasm? I would have laughed at that when I was human. And whoa, did I had boobs. The bra I was wearing, had become a little snug, definitely up a bra size. My long mahogany hair was touched with a slight natural looking highlight or a lighter shade of brown, and was by no doubt longer, not to mention smoother. I moved to my face, trying to move around my eyes, I knew I would freak out with the whole red thing. I had fuller lips and my cheekbones were more prominent. Even my eyebrows looked as if they had been arched by a professional. Unfortunately I had accidentally saw a glance of my eyes. I ignored it for a tenth of a second, and did a double take. I gasped and leaned in starring at my eyes as if they would change if I starred long enough. I had the same freaking eyes as I did when I was human. What the heck?! That wasn't even possible. I was a vampire, vampires only had two colors in eyes. I was a newborn, my eyes should have been red. Bright deadly red, but here I stood starring at my unchanging eye irises.  
"My eyes..." I whispered. They all chuckled and I looked up.  
"Kind of the same reaction we had." Jasper smiled. I smiled back.  
"How is this possible?" I asked. Carlisle looked down in thought.  
"Well, I suppose that we all bring an human characteristic with us from our human life. I, my birth mark. All marks and scars are completely removed in the process of changing, but it has always been there, right under my elbow, shaped like a heart. My mother used to say it was because she loved me so much." He sighed. I smiled, he was looking down smiling at the memory of his mother. Then he looked up and continued. "Alice and her shortness." We giggled, even Alice.  
"Aint no shame in my game." She chirped beaming. We all laughed at that, but soon Carlisle continued.  
"We all grow a few during the change, but Alice said she has always been that height, from what she can remember. **A/N: I know she remembers nothing from her human life, but in my story she remembers what she looked like.)** We all have something special to us from our human lives, and I suppose that your eyes are yours, though I never thought it possible." He said frowning, deep in thought. Emmett came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was slightly relieved at his touch, and happy to be the same temperature as him.  
"Wow, I'm glad though, red eyes, were on of the things I was afraid of." I said sighing in relief.  
"What else were you afraid of dear?" Esme asked looking worried. I was deep in thought about my eyes, but I answered Esme without breaking my train of thought.  
"The bloodlust." I answered and went back to thinking of him I could possibly have brown eyes as a human. A birth mark and shortness are way different then an eye color. I wonder if there is any others like me. I was brought out of my thoughts as I realized that everyone had gone quiet and was looking at me with wide eyes as if I had grown a second head. "What?" I asked completely confused, even Emmett looked at me shocked. What had I done.  
"Oh my gosh, she really is not feeling anything but confusion." Jasper said, bewildered.  
"Am I supposed to feel something else?" I asked still confused.  
"Did you not just say that you were afraid of the bloodlust?" Jasper asked, as if he was hinting at something that was obvious.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"About drinking blood?" He edged. Umm, an appealing thought.  
"An appealing thought, but yes?" I asked again.  
"You were thinking about drinking blood?" He asked incredulously.  
"Yes I was, what are you talking about Jasper?" I asked getting annoyed. His eyes grew bigger, as well as everyone else's.  
'Nothing, all confusion and a tad of annoyance." He informed. He was informing everyone of my feelings?  
"What are you all so surprised at?" I asked. They all starred until Emmet looked down at me sympathetically.  
"Sweetheart, you are a newborn, you should have gone crazy with bloodlust, even over the thought of blood." He whispered. I starred at him...Oh! I was suppose to feel bloodlust like crazy. I didn't though.  
"Oh." I said embarrassed. Was I ever going to be normal? Didn't look like it. "I am never going to be normal." I frowned. Emmett looked like he was about counter my sentence but Jasper spoke next.  
"Bella, don;t you feel a burning in your throat that should be driving you wild?" He asked. Well that's wonderful.  
"Thank you Jasper. NOW I can, after you mention it." I sighed. My throat burned and scratched and I really wanted to soothe it, I was getting annoyed.  
"Still! Only annoyance, no wild newborn driven bloodlust." He squeaked, sounding shocked. Everyone was still looking at me as if I had an extra head. The burning, scratchy feeling was starting to go away now that my mind was being distracted.  
"She never seizes to surprise me." Emmett smiled. I smiled up at him. "Are even thirsty?" He asked me. Agh! Did they want to torture me?! Gosh!  
"Every time it goes away, you guys bring it up. It's really starting to get annoying." I explained. They still looked at me like I was crazy but Alice shook her head with an amused smirk on her face.  
"Emmett, please take Bella hunting, I do not want her to be in pain." She explained with a worried look on her face. She looked over to me and smiled a motherly smile at me. I gladly returned it. I was so glad that Esme excepted me, she was more a mother to me than Renee had ever been. I love Renee, don't get me wrong, and always would, but it seemed that I was the parent and she the child. With Esme, she was always caring for me and I for once felt like the daughter in the relationship.  
"Yeah. Bella?" He looked down at me and I nodded. He took my hand in his and in the blink of the eye we were out the back door, blood front and center in the middle of my mind.  
XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXOXOX OXOXOXOXXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I ran, ran on and on. I never wanted to stop this, it was amazing,there was no other way to describe it, other than utterly _amazing_. The most exhilarating thing I'd ever done. I was running through the forest heading towards home, taking everything in. I was breathing, living, every scent, every sound, every new ability in me. I was moving so fast that everything around me should have stuck together in a blur of green and brown, but it wasn't. I saw _everything_. Every organism as if I was stopped,still, starring at it, they were clearer than even that, they were crystal. It was the most amazing thing, it was so magnificent. I giggled as I leaped over a fallen tree and began to sore through the air, giggling all the way until my feet which let me tell you, were still in pumps, hit the forest's floor. I felt Emmett behind me and I was now eager to share this with him, I hadn't even paid him attention, sense we had begun hunting. I turned and I stood, waiting for him to catch up as my heels sinked into the forest's moist yet solid soil. I blinked my eyes one time and Emmett was standing in front of me, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into him and rested my head on his massive chest.  
"Having fun?" He asked amused. I chuckled.  
"Yep. Everything is so different, so new, I had no idea what I was missing when I was human." I smiled while he laughed.  
"Are you still thirsty? Yeah we're near the house, but you could still catch a deer or something." I scrunched my nose. I had had two deers and it was not exactly the best thing I'd ever tasted. I was much more satisfied with bears. Emmett was fighting one and preparing to launched at it when it's mate came along, and I didn't hesitate to take care of her. He was shocked that I hadn't messed up my clothes or anything, but this hunting thing had been surprisingly easy to me, almost second nature, like running. I did not like the deer that followed the bear, the bears were my favorite by far, which Emmett had rejoiced at. I suppose he sees it as us getting back at them for what they did to him so many years ago, I was okay with getting them back, especially when they taste so good. I shook my head up against his chest.  
"I'm not thirsty at all, and I defiantly do not want deer, I like bears." I smiled. He chuckled.  
"Me too, well not for almost killing me, but for tasting so damn good." He chuckled, while I grimaced. Imagining Emmett fighting one of those bears as a human scared the shit out of me, and I did not want to think about how he came to be a vampire, although as much as I hate Rosalie, I was so grateful to her for saving him, I would forever owe her. He pulled away probably feeling me tense in is arms and looked as if he was going to say something comforting when his eyes widened.  
"Em?" I asked, I was getting this look from too many people too much today. Ugh, why did I feel like this was not going to be stopping anytime soon? Emmett shook his head and smiled.  
"As I said before , you never seise to surprise me." He said grinning. "Your eyes, they have specks of golden amber in them now. I think it's because you just hunted, but wouldn't it still be red specks? Oh well, yeah they make your eyes glow just a tad more, it really is beautiful, too bad their not even visible by humans, they'll be missing out." He smiled, and I did too, at least I was showing signs of the 'veggie vamp' lifestyle. I pressed my lips to his ever so softly.  
"You better never, forget that I love you, I love you with all my being, and you will always be the most important thing to me on this world." I said seriously, and before he could say anything I pushed up on souls of my pumps ( even in six inch pumps he was taller than me, really, my man was massive ;) ) and pressed my lips to his with an urgency, that could only be described as need. I needed him. I couldn't live without him, and I don't know how long I could last, without kissing him, all I knew, was that it would defiantly not be long. As my our lips moved together in synch, I knew I would have to pull away, or I would not be able to ever. I was slowly, second, by second, loosing myself in him, loosing my awareness, it was ever so slightly drifting away with every move of our intertwined lips. While I still had a small inch of coherency, I used it to pull away and take his hand in mine. I practically dragged him forward, to our home. We were nearly there anyhow, so needless to say, we arrived minutes later. We barged in and everyone was still in the living area. They were sat down on the furniture and appeared to have been talking while we were gone, but were now looking at Emmett in I with smiles on their face, then Jasper frowned and slightly and tilted his head, it reminded me of a puppy looking at you do something curious in front of it.  
"Um two things." Jasper said confused.  
"What?" Emmett asked.  
"First there is something different in your eyes...?" Emmett and I nodded mutually.  
"Yeah I guess I get these gold specks in them when I drink animal blood." I summarized.  
"I don't think that I will ever be board with you around." Jasper said while shaking his head with a smirk whipped across his face,  
"Second, didn't you guys go hunting?" He asked. He looked to be appraising my clothes, though not in a sexual way, just a curious appraise.  
"Yeah, why?" Emmett asked bluntly. I turned my head to smile at him, he was always so straight forward, never the one to beat around the bush unless he was teasing you. It was a nice change. When I was with Edward, it always felt as if I was piecing together his meanings and words. He smiled back down at me. Jasper interrupted our short yet meaningful moment.  
"Wow, you didn't even tear your clothes or anything, that's amazing, It took us months to learn how to do that." He looked dazed and everyone just looked at me with awe in their golden eyes.  
"I have a feeling that we are in store for much more surprise from you Bella. You are a very special girl and I am sure that you are in possession of special things." Carlisle smiled and I returned it. He was as much of a father to me as Charlie. One second I was at Emmett's side and the next I was standing in front of him. I leant down and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and even though I knew everyone could hear I whispered.  
"You know Carlisle, these past years, I have come to see you as another father to me. I love Charlie and I always will, but I love you also, just like a father." I said wholeheartedly. His hold around me tightened for a second.  
"As you have become to be a daughter to myself. I see you as nothing less than as a daughter Bella and I am glad that I will be able to be here for you longer now, much longer." He chuckled, as did I and I pulled away. I then noticed Esme sitting next to Carlisle with an expression of full out awe as she watched us with a wide smile.  
"And you Esme," I started as I bent and embraced her. "I think that you have been more a mom to me than my actual mother. I don't think that I could possibly find a better mother than yourself." I said squeezing her tightly. I pulled away and could see that she would be crying if such a thing was possible.  
"You are and always will be my daughter Bella. I am so glad that Emmett has you and you have him...I don't know if you remember, but on your previous 19th birthday, you had asked me what was wrong when I looked sad." She sighed and I did remember. We had all went ice skating and I was given unwanted gifts ( gift bags of course ). Esme continued. "I was not sad the majority, but I was feeling guilty. I saw Emmett helping, sometimes even toting you around the ice as you slipped and wobbled." She smiled looking down at the memory, I did too, it was one of the only birthdays I had spent having actual fun, of course Rosalie didn't come so Emmett was allowed to help me around and if it hadn't been for him, I would have had permanent damage to my rare end. I smiled. "I was thinking that you guys looked like you were made for each other. You were so in synch and I hadn't saw either of you smile like that in so long,and the way your eyes lit up looking at each other joking, I wished that it was more than a friendship, because if you really looked at you two, it was like you were perfect fitting puzzle pieces. I was beyond guilty for the thoughts I had been musing over, when I remembered that you were probably still heart broken by Edward and Emmett was with Rosalie, even though they had had their differences. I was angry at myself for wanting such a thing, and I was sad because I thought that it could never be. I could not be any more happy for you, I love Bella." She smiled a heart warming sight.  
"I love you too mom." I smiled as she beamed and hugged me again. I pulled up and with one last smile at her I looked to my right were Jasper and Alice were sitting on the love seat. I smiled, more like a smirk as Alice bounced in her seat while Jasper just laughed at her.  
"And how could I forget my amazing, irreplaceable best friend, sister of a pixie and the most amazing and wonderful best big brother a girl could ask for?" I asked with a smirk. Jasper smiled warmly at me while Alice flew up. I was expecting her to throw her arms around me fast and eager but she only walked slowly (well, slow to a vampire, but it would have been very fast to a human) up to me with a look of awe in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around me. What I really wasn't expecting was what would happen when her skin touched mine, as soon as her skin touched mine, within a millisecond, I collapsed.

**A/n: Please Review. I will always bring the chapters faster if you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter is really just feeling you in on Bella's... well, you know when you read. But next chapter will be put back to the plot line. I wanted you guys to understand Bella's... B4 I continue the story, so... here you are! **

"Bella!" Everyone screamed at the same time. I didn't know what was happening. The tingling and numbness was over taking me, I couldn't move. It didn't hurt but it was not natural and I writhed for it to stop. Through the numbness I felt warm, well warm to me, arms engulf me. I knew it was Emmett as soon as I fell into them, and not just because his massive muscles, or the protective hold, but something inside me knew when Emmett held me.  
"What did you do to her?!" He screeched. I knew he was yelling at Alice and I wanted to look him in the eye and tell him to stop yelling at her, but I couldn't. The tingling moved with a fierceness through my limbs and over my eyes.  
"I didn't do anything!" Alice retorted.  
"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" Emmett begged and I wanted so desperately to hold him and tell him I was okay.  
"I don't know." He whispered. Then so suddenly I was a little shocked, the feelings were gone, I could see and I was completely emerged back into awareness.  
"Bella?" Emmett asked wryly as his grip on me tightened. I looked up at him and I smiled wryly.  
"I feel fine, I don't know what just happened." I said.  
"Bell, Alice only hugged you and you collapsed to the ground. What happened?" He asked frantically. I could see his the worry that lined his eyes, but I could also see relief and love.  
"Um...I don't know, As soon as Alice touched me, there was just this I don't know, umm... _tingling,_ throughout my body and I was numb and I couldn't se-" I was cut of by an onslaught of pictures, or visions, it was like a moment in time in front of my very eyes. _Jasper looked at me with shock written all over his face and Alice looking even more shocked with her mouth hanging to the floor._  
_ "Oh my God Bella, did you just have a vision?" Shock._ A blurry gaze, washed over my eyes and I was back in present time. I looked up and almost gasped, just like in my vision, Jasper and Alice's eyes were filled to the core with shock. Alice's mouth was dropping to the floor and Jasper began to talk.  
"Oh my God Bella, did you just have a vision?" He asked. this time I did gasp. I shot up out of Emmett's arms and pointed at him.  
"Yes! Yes I did! It was of what you just said! I saw it! I saw you and Alice looking shocked! How the hell did that happen!" I yelled although it wasn't necessary everyone could have heard me if I whispered. Emmett was up and by my side in no time.  
"You saw the future!?" He asked shocked. I nodded and Esme and Carlisle also gasped. I turned to Carlisle.  
"How is this possible?" I whispered.  
"I do not know what just happened, I have never seen anything like it, but you seem to posses the ability Alice has too." He said starring at me as if he was searching for something. I looked back at Jasper and he had a look of pure amazement in his eyes and determination I think.  
"Jasper?" I asked. But he didn't answer me, instead he turned to Emmett.  
"Catch her." He whispered. We both looked at him as if he was crazy, I wasn't falling. Then Jasper was in front of me. He raised his hand and looked at me curiously. I looked at him like he was crazy again.  
"Touch me." He said determined. I still looked at him like he was crazy but did as he said and I placed my hand on his. In an instant the numbness and tingling from before was back. I felt my knees weaken and they gave up, but as if Jasper knew to warn him, Emmett caught me.  
"Jasper! What the hell! Why and how did you do that!?" He snarled. As the numbness began to circulate through my body. I heard Jasper reply.  
"I did not do anything, it was Bella." He said simply. The tingling stopped sooner than the last time and I found that I was in Emmett's arms, as he held me bridal style. I turned to look at Jasper.  
"It was shorter." I said and then continued. "How did you do that?" I asked.  
"It was you Bella. What am I feeling?" He asked. Again I looked at him like he was crazy.  
"How am I suppose to know? You're the empat-" I gasped as emotions exploded through me. I felt all kinds of emotion around me coming from different people. The strongest was from right beside me. I could feel worry and anxiousness but that was not the strongest emotion, no not at all, there was something more. More emotion there than there was in the whole room. It was strong and unyielding and really quite unbreakable. It was passionate and lustful yet sweet and admirable. It was love, and it was strong. I turned my head too Emmett and I knew that I had been bestowed Jasper's gift and I was now feeling Emmett's love to me. I knew that I was feeling a lot of love in the room and even Jasper's and Alice's couldn't touch Emmett and I's. He was pouring all of this love into the air that surrounded us and I couldn't help but feel the same. I looked up and smiled at him, well more like beamed at him.  
"I love you too Em." I smiled. And he looked confused.  
"I do love you, but I didn't say that Bell." He smiled confused, this time I could see and feel it. I felt the uncertainty and worry too but the love and confusion was the most dominate emotions. This love that he was feeling, was something I thought only I could feel. It was layered with devotion and certainty, while it held an underlying weakness, a weakness that I knew too well. I was his weakness, and he was mine.  
"I know, but I felt it, I _felt_ your love." I smiled. It was amazing being told that he loved me, but it was even more amazing _feeling_ it, as if it were my own, and in a way, it was. I knew that I felt the exact same love for him. I was onslaught with understanding and surprise throughout the room.  
"You can feel emotions too!?" He gasped and I nodded but winced. _Everyone's_ emotions was hitting me like a pile of bricks. I turned to Jasper and I could feel amazement and amusement in his emotions as he smirked at me, a knowing smile on his face.  
"I don't see how you do it." I said wincing.  
"You get used to it." He shrugged. I laughed.  
"What?" Emmett asked. I turned to him and smiled.  
"Feeling everyone's emotions is becoming a bit... _overwhelming_ is all." I dismissed, but really I didn't know how much longer I could take of this. "Oh who am I kidding, this is very over whelming. I kinda want this empathy thing to stop now" I said as Emmett set me on my feet. Then out of no where, it was gone. I felt no one's emotions but my own. It was gone. Just _gone_. I smiled and looked at Jasper and then Emmett. "It's gone." I whispered. They all looked confused and I felt a great deal of relief that I could only see the confusion in their expression rather than feeling them. I sighed in relief.  
"What do you mean it's gone? Does this mean she can use other peoples powers only temporarily?" Emmett looked over to Carlisle.  
"I do not know." He admitted. He walked over to me. He looked to be pondering. Then, I could almost _see_ the light bulb flashing on, on the top of his head as something came to him. He looked at me and shook his head slowly and then gasped. We all looked at him questioningly and he just smiled, then he looked to be deep in thought. I could have sworn I heard him say 'Is any myth around here, really myth?' I was about to question him when he began to talk. "Now Bella, do this for me please. Go touch Jasper again if you will." He asked politely. I nodded warily, I didn't want to feel that tingling feeling anymore, but I did as he told. I walked over to Jasper and Emmett followed, ready to catch me if I fell I suppose. I hesitantly raised my hand to Jasper and placed it on to his chest. I waited for the tingling to come but it never did. I pulled my hand away and placed to his chest once again and still, nothing. I smiled and turned back to Carlisle.  
"Nothing." I said. He smiled and nodded. He starred at me for a few seconds and then he nodded to himself, like he had decided something.  
"Bella, what did you say just before your empathy was turned off?"  
"I said something about I wish this empathy thing would stop." I answered. He nodded and then walked over to me.  
"Now Bella, I need you to repeat after me, but not aloud, in your head, okay sweetheart?" I nodded.  
"Empathy." I looked at him confused and but repeated it in my head.  
"_Empathy_." And just as last time the emotions of everyone in the room bombarded me. It was like I was getting used to it though, like I could pin point where I wanted to focus, or who had the specific emotion. I focused on Carlisle and could feel awe, shook, and recognition, but what had stunned me was the recognition. I looked up at Carlisle and nodded. He instructed me to say the word again and I did. It was gone again.  
"Bella I know what is happening to you." He said. We all gasped and everyone was now looking at Carlisle for answers.  
"What?"  
"Bella, you might want to sit." I nodded and Emmett pulled me over to an arm chair and placed me on his lap. Carlisle nodded and began to pace.  
"Many years ago when I was in the Volturi, I learned of something that I had- until today- thought was a myth. Aro had sent many trackers and guards out to try to find the one thing that could over take the Volturi, the _only_ thing. It was said that in the vampire world, there would be a vampire that was meant to lead, and therefore, this vampire must be strong... and powerful." I just looked at him, becoming more entranced by his story every second. "This Vampire had a power that could over throw anything or anyone that came into their way, single handedly. The Volturi have been on the look for it for many centuries. They felt that they needed to find the vampire that possed the talent that they feared so deeply, before they discovered their own power. They knew that if the vampire ever knew what it was capable of, they would never pose a threat to it. They knew that once the vampire discovered their power, they would turn into the most powerful vampire in the world. So for decades they searched and searched for the vampire, but they never found it nor heard of it. In the end they dismissed this vampire of only myth." He finished. Wow.  
"What was the power Carlisle?" Emmett asked beside me. Carlisle looked over to him and then he let his glance fall upon me and he looked straight into my eyes with a sigh.  
"The vampire has the ability to think of an already existing power in the vampire world, and bestow it. In the beginning, before they train their power, they have the ability to touch someone with an already existing power and bestow it themselves." He whispered never looking away from me. We all gasped and everyone's eyes darted to me with eyes as wide as golf balls. I breathed a little heavier though it was not necessary. He could not be telling me that I was the most powerful vampire in the world, he could not be telling me that. " The vampire also has the power to turn a power off, when it is not necessary." He said. I think that if my heart were to still be beating, I would have had a heart attack. I rose to my feet and went to Carlisle.  
"You can _not_ be telling me that I am the most powerful vampire in the world." I half begged. All he did was bow his head and smile.  
"Oh but Bella, you are." I staggered back a step.  
"But...But I am just me. Clumsy, quite and normal me. You must have something very wrong, I am just _me_." I said repeatly shacking my head in complete and utter denial. As I was shacking my head back and forth Emmett grabbed the tops of my arms and spun me so that I was only an inch away from his face. The look of adortion and anger on his face, confused me.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, you are far from normal. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and I knew that way before I fell in love with you. I admire you for your strength and hostility. Your soul is pure and loving and I haven't the slightest doubt in my mind that you are damn well, capable of being the most powerful vampire ever. I know you are capable of much more. There is no denying that you are special, so do not _ever_ be little yourself like that again. Okay?" He broaded his shoulders and waited for my answer. I just nodded my head. He pulled me into a tight embrace that by no doubt, would have broke most of my ribs if I were human. I wasn't much better, I clung to him like my life depended on it. I breathed in his beautiful, sweet, yet husky aroma, unable to help myself. With Emmett's sent swirling around in my head, there was little to any coherentcy coming from me. All I knew, wanted,needed, was Emmett. So it would be a complete understatement to say I was disappointed when he pulled away from me. He pulled me tight to his side though and I was fine. I sighed and looked into Carlisle's patient eyes.  
"What all do you know about me?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded slowly to himself and took an unnecessary breath before he began.  
"Your power is deemed the most powerful power because you have no power, yet you have _all_ power." I tilted my head confused, that made no sense. "You have no power, that was designed to fit your qualitys, like most. Your power is every power that any vampire has ever had, you have that power." My eyes widened. I had heard of many mind blowing powers, not to mention the ones I've never heard about. "In the first stage of your power, you do not recongnise your power in whole, so you never seek to gain a power, therefore, it only takes place when you touch another gifted vampire. Soon though, when the power is recongnised, it is limitless. So you can bestowe a power without even touching the vampire. It would become unbareable for a vampire to have such an amount of constant powers, as in it never halts, like Jaspers gift, where it is always on. So you have the ability to turn it off. The non constant gifts, can remain, but those can also be turned off and on." He finished. Ever person in the room's mouth was to the floor as they stared at me in amazement. Whoa, this was a lot to take in.  
"How do you know this. I mean, the Volturi. How do they know in such lengths, the boundaries of th-my power?" I asked. Carlisle nodded in understanding.  
"It was said that there was one other vampire, who had your gift, before the Volturi's time. Said that the vampire was killed, after they realized how powerful he was. Unfortunately, the 'bad guys' if you will, apprehended his powers before he even understood what exactly he could do." Carlisle explained. I nodded. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes but of course my Emmy bear had to make his presence known.  
"I, for one, think it is a totally freaking kick ass power. Only makes you more sexy." Emmett shrugged. I blushed then giggled as I looked into those big loving eyes that I loved so much. He was everything to me, and my best friend Emmett, the one I hadn't seen in three days came out. The loving, carefree, optimistic best friend, that I would never loose and would spend the rest of my existence with. With Emmett around, I felt like I could take the world on. I turned back to a smiling Carlisle as he held on to Esme.  
"Okay, so I do know the extent to my power how do I use it? Because I know, can I try to gain a power without touching someone?" I asked determined and slightly eager now.  
"Well, Bella your the one with the power, not me, but I think you could, seeing as you _do_ know what you can do." He smiled, and I did too. He was right, it was not like he had my power. So I decided I would put the limits to my gift, in action. I smiled.  
"So, I can like, think of a power I know about and I can have it?" I asked him spectacle. Carlisle sighed and place his hand on his chin, in a thinking action.  
"Well, I suppose so, but I doubt that it is that simple. I would think that you would have to use a great level of concentration to do so." He said, and I nodded, I knew the power that I would just _love_ to try out. I closed my eyes and balled my fingers into a tight fist, so I wouldn't fidget. I breathed in and then out, slowly. I wanted to be calm and determined so I could hopefully do this right. I thought of him. I thought of the one that I had missed so dearly and completely, just a few months ago, I thought I couldn't live without him. I thought of Edward. I pushed aside all feelings of hurt and heart break and focused on what I somehow knew I had to. I focused on what he could _do_, not him. I focused and thought of every aspect of his mind reading gift and _willed_ it to be mine. I focused and breathed slowly as I thought of how he had used the power. I thought of absolutely everything that he had ever told me about his gift. I clenched my fist and willed, willed with all I had. And then...  
_ What is she focusing so hard on? All I feel is determination from her. Maybe..._  
_ I hope she is not in pain. She has been in that stance for a good two minutes, what the hell is she thinking so hard about?_  
_ Wonder if she's trying to use her power. Yeah she probably is, I wonder if now that she's not so afraid of style, if she'll go shopping with me more...you know after she gets over the whole crazy newborn st-_  
_ She really is magnificent, I truly wonder how our family survived for so long without her_  
_ I know that Bella will master this, she has always been a very determined person_  
I let out a tiny gasp and smiled. I let my fist fall and I tilted my head up to smile at them.  
_ Why did she gasp?_ Emmett thought. I turned around, and tried my best to block everyone else's thoughts out.  
"I gasped because I can hear everyone's thoughts in this room, including yours." I answered his un-spoken question. His mouth flew open in shock.  
_She has to be kidding. Who am I playing, this girl is amazing, I wouldn't be surprised if she can hear me right now._  
"I can." I smiled as his eyes widened. "Thought you wouldn't be surprised." I smirked and a bright smile lit his face.  
_ Your amazing Isabella_  
"Your not too bad yourself hot stuff." I smirked.  
_That was freaking sexy!_ He winked. _I am _so_ about to kiss the hell out of you!_ He thought while he lowered his head down so that I could reach his lips. I smiled and almost moaned in such satisfaction when our lips met. I pulled myself closer to him and practically devoured him whole. He was delicious and the way his lips moved across mine, like he was a starving man, only made me want to be closer to him. I wanted to kiss him forever. I never wanted to stop kissing this God.

_They are never going to stop kissing, wow it's kinda funny though, how I don't look at them as brother and sister. I never did, wonder why I'm just now noticing that. I wonder if she's lik-_

_I remember when Carlisle and I were like that. Who am I kidding, we still are. I love them together._

_Wow, my daughter kissing my son. That does sound a bit crazy, ha._

_Oh my lord! Their emotions are driving me crazy! _

I sighed and pulled away. I looked at Jasper. " Sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to drive you crazy." I smiled.

_What the- Oh! She can still read minds. It's alright Bells._

" I'm gonna try to turn this off." He nodded. I closed my eyes again and focused. I breathed even, in and out, just like last time. I smiled, when I could only hear my own thoughts. I looked up at Emmett and smiled. " It's gone now." I said. He smiled and hugged me tight.

"You truley are amazing Isabella."  
"Your telling me." Jasper murmured shaking his head back and forth. We all laughed. I had a feeling that I had a long way to go before I got mastered this power.

**A/N:Thank you all! Please review, the first five to review, will get a PM'd sneak peak and chapter 7! And let me tell you... IT'S FREAKING AWESOME! XD Please review! Bye my pretties.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to give the biggest shoutout that I will ever give to DANNIESTARR! She gave me the name to Bella's gift and I think she is awesome! Thank You again! Oh! And here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own twilght...wait that doesn't sound right... OH! YES! I ****_DON'T_**** own Twilight... that's better.**

I was sitting on the couch trying to tune out Emmett's pleads for another lift. I thought about everything that had happened to Em and I. We had become even closer, if that was even possible. I had given myself to him wholly and fully with great pleasure. We had done most of everything together, practically joined at the hip. I learned that I had some kind of impeccable self control, when I found my self so caught up in training myself with my power a few days after my change while everyone had gone a quick hunt as I staid behind. I hadn't been paying attention and while I paced at vampire speed, in complete focus, I was interrupted by a delicious smell. I had snapped my head up and looked straight into the scared and shocked eyes of my father. I had learned soon after that I did not have the desire to kill him, and he had insisted on me telling him everything, and I did. He had taken it extremely well, only yelling once when he found out about Edward and James. The rest of the family had been beyond shocked as they walked in to see Charlie's arm slung over me while I rested my head on him. It took well over minutes to for them to recover their gaping mouths and wide eyes, even Carlisle and Esme. I was even becoming closer to my dad. I was also becoming closer to my family.  
Emmett was still at it. "Em, I don't want tooooo." I whined. Emmett sighed and lifted me off the couch in his strong arms. I squealed and told him to put me down. He laughed loudly and took me to the back yards edge. "Emmett, I've done this like twelve times today. When are you ever going to be satisfied?" I laughed. He sat me down.  
"Work your magic pretty lady." He said holding his arms out. I sighed. I rolled my hands in front of me and began to swirl the air around me. The air swirled and turned up into the air and surrounded me and Emmett. As soon as I saw the air wiped tightly around us, I lifted my hands and we plummeted into the air. I squealed and Emmett laughed. I twirled us into a giant air tornado and we spun together, high into the air. I attempted to yell over the roaring air around us.  
"High enough Em?" I screamed out to him as he let himself be moved with the wind. Emmett was laughing carelessly and enjoying the air around him as I asked. Every since Carlisle told me of Benjerman's powers to influence the earth, wind, fire and water, and I had developed the gift too, Emmett had been having the most fun, having me use my power on him. It was amusing though, and I did enjoy spending time with him, watching him smile, so I couldn't complain. He yelled out a yeah and I let him drop through the air. He plummeted down towards the ground again she hurriedly swirled a bed of swirling air near the ground as he dropped. He screamed with joy and flopped on the air as if it was a cushioned bed. He laughed and I brought the air from under him and he slid to ground. I ever so softly un-swirled the air around me, gently taking me back to the ground. I swirled all the way down until I was in front of Emmett and let my heels hit the ground with a thud. I giggled and crashed my body against Emmett's while he was still on the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled.  
"Happy now?" I asked him amused. He lent up and placed his lips tight against mine.  
"Yup. Thank you honey." He said as he kissed me again. I giggled.  
"I love you Emmett." I smiled lovingly down at him. He returned the smile, with a beam of his own.  
"I love you too." He replied as his pressed his lips softly to mine.  
"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your PDA but, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little shopping spree with me Bella?" Alice was suddenly standing above us with pleading eyes. I sighed and jumped up while pulling Emmett with me. He grumbled and slug his arm over my shoulder. I sighed in defeat as she pulled her puppy dog eyes out. Oh what the hay, I did need some more shoes anyway.  
"Sure Alice, just let me ge-" I was interrupted by a vision as my body went tense and my eyes gazed over.

Edward came barreling in through the front door.  
"You son of a bitch!" He bellowed as he ran straight for Emmett. Emmett pushed his arms out snarling and Edward flew into them and went flying backwards. He was up in a flash. "How dare you! You don't love her! She is not yours!" He roared.

And just as soon as it had came it was gone and my eyes unglazed. I gasped at the same time Alice did. We stared into each others eyes and gaped at each other, in shock over the vision that we had both just had. I hardly noticed the family surrounding us as I looked shocked into her eyes. I had to calm down. I had to think this through. The vision. Surely this was wrong. It had to be. He didn't want me... But that's not what's important. What's important, is Emmett. He will not lay a finger on Him and if he tries, He'll have to come through me. That's a promise. I shook my head and looked around me, braking my gaze from Alice. When had we gotten into the house? We were now in the living room. Emmett must have brought me here. Jasper was looking intently between the both of us as he stood rigidly at Alice's side. Esme was holding on to Carlisle's hand tightly watching us and Carlisle was just standing there ready to hear what we had saw. Emmett was still holding my shoulders worriedly. I turned on my mind reading and read for a minute before I began to speak.

_What in the world did they see to make them this way?_

_Oh my goodness, I hope this family will be oka-_

_Their too still, they're scared and shocked. What cou-_

Nothing came from Alice but her going over what she had saw.

_Come on Bells. It's all right, just tell us what you saw. I hope everything is okay, I don't want her worr-_

I turned it off and sighed.  
"Bella?" Emmett asked from my side. I looked up into his eyes. They were questioning and worried.  
"It's Edward." I said blankly. He went rigid. Esme gasped.  
"Is he alright?" She asked frightened as she took my sentence for the worst. I shook my head rapidly. Emmett began to pace, away from me.  
"He's not hurt, He-" Just then Edward came barreling in through the door, wording profanities at Emmett. Seeming to not even notice me as he barreled for Emmett just like in my vision. Emmett stuck his arms out snarling and sent him flying. He was up in a flash. "How dare you! You don't love her! She is not yours!" He roared. He went to launch himself at Emmett again and I would have no such thing. I was in between them in a flash. I was even too quick for Edward to see. As he launched himself through the air, I stuck my hands out and grabbed him mid-launch. I grabbed his clothing and pulled with all I had. I swiveled my arms and sent him crashing through a glass table as he flew to the floor. He looked staggered, like he didn't know what had happened, then stood up quickly. He looked angered and then he caught sight of me standing broadly. He gasped as he took me in. I was wearing five inch tan Alexander McQueen platforms (A/N: ON profile) with tight fitting dark jeans with a white layered flair shirt, with a brown leather jacket on. He gaped at me as he took in my altered body.  
"Bella?" He asked incredulously. I snorted.  
"Who else would it be?" I asked slanting my eyes at him. I had been around Emmett too long now, to not get aggravated when people asked stupid questions. He seemed shocked at how my voice sounded too.  
"Who changed yo-" I cut him off.  
"None of your business, and if you even twitch in Emmett's way again, I'll tear your arm off." I snarled. He looked hurt and surprised. Emmett walked up to me and pulled me to his side. Edward snarled and just as I told him not to, he flinch Emmett's way. I pushed my hands out radiating my physical shield. He pushed right into it and fell backwards, hard. He shot up.  
"What the hell?" He exclaimed. Then his head snapped to Carlisle, and I assumed he was thinking of my power.  
"Limitless sponge?" He asked quizzically and then he gasped. He shot a look at me again in pure shock. I ignored him.  
"Your lucky I didn't rip your arm off, like I said I would." I growled. He still seemed shocked. He looked as if he was about to say something when Jasper started to speak.  
"Why are you feeling hurt Edward? _You_ left _her_." He half growled. I felt a wave of love flash over me for Jasper. He was playing the defensive big brother card. I turned my empathy on and radiated a deep wash of love and appreciation to him strongly. He relaxed and smiled at me in thanks. Edward's eyes were about ten times as large as before. I decided to hear what he was thinking so I turned my empathy off and my mind reading on.

-_y goodness, she just turned her empathy on Jasper. Why is she making him feel those emotions though? Surely they can't be that clos-_

I glowled.  
"Your damn straight we're close! That's my brother!" I snarled. He looked shocked.  
_No, not after what he did. Not after he almost killed her. Wait- did she just read my-_

"After what he did!? He did nothing wrong! If I'm not mistaken _you_ had more than a little trouble, not killing me _yourself_! He had no free will there! You were all distraught by the blood, and with your _own_ bloodlust! Have you ever stopped to think that Jasper felt his own, plus everyone else's blood lust in that room! I know how it feels to be overcome with everyones emotion, and Hell! If it were me, I'd try to take a snap at me too! So don't you _dare_ say another word about him doing anything to me, because he didn't!" I screamed defensively. He was shocked by my defense of Jasper and was thinking that maybe it was not such a good idea to have left me when something popped into his head. I snarled and immediately turned my mind reading off. I snarled again and without my permission, fire took over my hands. Emmett stepped back as he always did when I got too angry. Every since I developed Benjerman's power, when I get mad, my hands flame. It appears that I am fire resistant, deeming me indestructible. I snarled again felt my eyes squint into a death glare.  
"You son of a bitch, you left me for that blond bimbo! You said that you never had any interest in Tanya! You lied! I could have taken the truth!" I snarled as my hands started to heat and turn a bright orange. I heard a shared growl throughout the family.  
"You _what_! How did I not see that! Her safety hun!? Your one sorry son of a bi-"  
"Alice! Now I am upset too, but you _all_ need to watch your mouths!" Esme scolded. Edward had paid no attention at all to what we were saying as he starred incredulously at my flamed hands. His eyes wide and mouth a gape.  
"Like my flames do you!?" I shouted. His eyes rose to mine, just as I sent my fire out and stopped right in front of him as he jumped back, falling to the floor, starring as my flames wide eyed. I sent my fire around him in a swirl, surrounding him so if he moved a foot, he'd be a pile of ashes.  
"Bella." Esme scolded, and for once, I didn't listen I kept my fire exactly where it was.  
"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to give up being human for me, so I decided to give my own kind a try to save both you and I. I did not expect to fall in love with her." He pleaded. I growled.  
"I don't give a damn about you loving her! I care about you leaving me like I was nothing!" I snarled as my fire increased. He starred bewildered around at the surrounding, floating flames.  
"I'm sorry Bella. I do not know what else I can say to you." He plead.  
"You can't say anything, your right. You _are_ sorry." I spit as I evaporated my flames and leaned into Emmett's now open arms. He just continuously glared at Edward. I tightened my arms around him.  
"Edward. I am sure you already know, but I am very disappointed in you. We can't help who we love, I know that, but I also know that you shouldn't have lied. To Bella, nor ourselves, but mostly; you should have been honest with Bella. We have all missed you a great deal, but this is not the terms we should have been reunited on." Carlisle said, taking over the conversation. Edward looked defeated.

"I agree. Edward, Bella went through a rough time when you left and if it had not been for Emmett, I do not know what would have happened to her." Esme finished looking over at me with a sad look on her face. I smiled warily at her, and I knew that she knew it was forced. Edward squinted his eyes, and I didn't need my empathy on to know he was mad.  
"So what? As soon as I left Emmett went running to my ex-girlfriend?" He sneered. I growled. How dare he?! He left me for another women!  
"No, I didn't. I didn't look at her like she was a fucking piece of meat up for grabs when you left, too stupid to see what was right in front of you. I cared for her when she need it. I was her best friend when she needed a friend. I stood by her when you weren't there to. I lended out a shoulder, and a pair of round arms when she needed to cry. I held her hand when she anxious. I took her to the hospital when she got hurt. I stood there every minute and talked to her until the doctor was done with any kind of needle. I held her as she shook with fear from a nightmare. I defended her when she needed it. I helped her around when she tumbled over nothing. I made sure she was safe. I killed Victoria with my own two fucking hands when she wanted to kill her because of _you_. And somewhere down the line, I fell in love with her, and no one could ever even attempt to love her as much as I do. I love her, and I don't know or care how long I have, all I know is, I will never stop loving her ever in my long existence. So if you value your limbs, Fuck off." Emmett snarled lowly. Even in his ruff and deadly voice, I still felt the venom pool over my eyes as they held tears that would never be shed. I loved him so much, and every word he had just said was complete truth. I squeezed harder while Edward just about looked half destroyed. Then fiery little pixie began to let her opinion known.  
"What do you care anyway?! Your such a conniving hypocrite! So what if Emmett did go running for Bella! You left her for someone else! You have no right to judge anyone! Even if he did, he would still not be as low and repulsive as yourself! I can hardly stand to look at you! What else are you gonna lie about!?" She screamed. I turned my empathy on and sent a wave of calm and appreciation to her. She visibly relaxed and sighed. "Thanks Bella, and your welcome." I nodded to her and let out a sigh of my own.  
"I...I didn't mean to...I just. I hope you don't hate me. All of you." He said with his head down. Never in all my life, had I seen a vampire stutter. I felt a wave of guilt flash over me for my harsh words.  
"Look Edward, I don't hate you and I probably never will. I am upset that you lied to me though. I wish you had trusted me enough to handle the truth. I can't say that I wish you would have stayed though. A few months prior, I would have laughed at the statement I just made, but it's true now. If you hadn't of left ,we both would have never found our mates and Emmett is my everything, I wouldn't trade him for the world. I am sure that you love Tanya too, and I am happy for you. And out of everything that you have done, I only ask for the same. For you to be happy for me and do not disturb the peace of Emmett and I's relationship, because I would never do that to you." I said seriously, yet softly. He looked down and smiled to himself. I had missed that smile. When your in a relationship and things end, it's not like your feelings just evaporate. I still felt the need to be his friend. I was not in love with him anymore, that's for sure, but I still felt like he was my friend. A friend who's company I enjoyed and a friend who I didn't want to loose because we were not in love anymore.  
"I am sorry. Everyone, especially Emmett and Bella." He sighed and looked at us.  
"I know that you love her more than I ever could, and her you. It's just that I let my jealousy of you, blind me to the love that each of you posses. I know it was foolish, as was lying, it's just I didn't want you all to judge me and think I was leaving for myself. That was not the case. I left to save Bella. I wanted her to live a normal life without danger and thought that I could kill two birds with one stone and let Tanya in. I thought that if I attempted to move on. I would not be tempted to come back and ruin Bella's life. It turns out Tanya had been right about us and trying to tell me all this time that we were mates. I know that is no excuse for what I did, but I hope that soon you will be able to forgive me. Again, I am sorry." He said as never to be shed tears pooled his eyes. Without thinking, I was at his side in a flash. I placed my arms around him and hugged him. He seemed shocked at first and was tense but then hugged me back.  
"I've already forgiven you Edward." I said truthfully. I felt his body physically relax at my words.  
"Thank you Bella." He said tenderly as I pulled away. I smiled up at him. Esme embraced him next. She squeezed him tight and told him that she had missed him. Carlisle too. Alice was a little more unforgiving, but soon she hugged him and admitted that she had in fact missed him also. Jasper had told Edward he had been forgiven as well. Emmett was at my side next, wrapping his hand in mine. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder and patted it.  
"Ed bro, I forgive you too." He said seriously. Edward chuckled.  
"Even after I tried to rip your head off?" He chuckled while raising his eyebrow. I giggled and Emmett chuckled too, along with the family.  
"Even after you tried to rip my head off. Besides, it was worth seeing my girl scare the shit out of you." Emmett shrugged. I laughed and so did everyone else but Edward. He looked fascinated all over again. He looked intently into my eyes.  
"So that myth was true hun? Worlds most powerful vampire hun?" He asked smiling. I chuckled.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled.  
"What powers do you have already?" He asked excited now. I chuckled.  
"Well, besides all of yours, I have the ability to influence earth, wind, fire and water. I think I have a natural mental shield, a physical one, tracking, and I will get more, when I feel like I need or want them." I smiled. His eyes were like baseballs.  
"And your fire resistant? Your hands were on fire." He said in awe, glancing down to my hands.  
"Yeah it seem so. They do that when I'm upset, but I can do it on command too." I said as I raised my hand that was not in Emmett's and held up a ball of fire. I heated it and cooled it. Edward's mouth was a gape the whole time.  
"What else can you do with the elements?" He asked curiously. I smiled mischievous and rapped a ball of air around him, in a cocoon. He gasped as I lifted his body slightly of the ground and pushed the air so that he was flying right out the open glass back doors in to the back yard as I ran out behind him. I Pushed him in the air and let him fall to the earth as I wrapped the air around him carefully, to set him on the ground. I moved my arms high in the air willing the earth to bend. The ground he was standing on flew upwards towards the sky. He fell off with a shriek and came plummeting as I let the earth slide back down. I layed an air bed and he fell onto it as I set him down saftly. I then whipped my flames across the yard to make a perfect heart in fire. it simmered and you could see the black heart outline clearly. On the far edge of the back yard was a ravine so I twisted around in a complete 360 degree turn with my arms up and the water went into a full blown water tornado. I let him gape wide eyed at it for a minute before I took a lot of it and lifted it into the air, as if there was no such thing as gravity. In lightning speed, I coaxed it over to us and held it over our heads, so we could see the squirming fish and sea life. I had done a small pond like this for Esme once when we had been out hunting and she had been excited so I did it again. She owwed and awwed at the fishes and tiny turtles. Everyone else was looking between the water and Edward's stunned face chuckling. I giggled and practically threw the water back to the rivine, were it splashed at least a a hundred feet. I then stepped out and pulled a step of earth up, and made my self a case of stairs and got to the top and swirled a bed of air near Edward and Emmett. I turned still swirling the air bed and fell straight off as if I were sky diving. I soon found myself resting on the jabbing air, like it was a ballon. I let the earth back down and sighed on the swirling air bed. I looked at Edward and smirked at his stunned to the roots expression.  
"That, was hard work. I swear I almost feel tired." I joked. Emmett laughed and came to plop on my air bed with his hands behind his head.  
"Yep, nothing better than an air bed." He sighed in contentment. I giggled. Edward was still floored.  
"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't just stand there! My yards a wreck! Fix it!" Esme ordered. I looked around at the yard. It had dirt from were i had lifted the earth up at, and burn marks almost everywhere.I sighed and laid my and Emmett's bodies on the ground. I then got up and put a layer of air under all of us and lifted us off the ground. I earned a few shrieks, or ' a little warning wouldn't hurt Bella''s , but ignored them. I swiped my hands out from my body and a new flesh of grass grew as a gust of wind swept over it. Satisfied with the fresh new grass I set us all back down and turned to focus on Edward who had a giant grin on his face now. I crossed my arms and stuck out my hip.  
"That wasn't even half of it. I don't even have to use my arms, I can just think it, but it's stronger with physical actions." I smirked. He continued to grin.  
"That was amazing." He praised. I waved my hand dismissively.  
"Benjerman's the one I got it from, I'm sure we would have a lot of fun if we met each other." I grinned. Everyone laughed and Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I knew everything would be okay.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, LET'S TRY TO HIT 70!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do aplogize for the wait but I was serious about those seventy reviews...sorry:) Hopefully the next chapter will be faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Why Emmett?" I asked suspiciously. He knew I hated surprises and now he was asking me to turn off my visions, just to surprise me.

"Bella..." He whined. "Alice will be able to see if anything happens,or anything. Plus I need to surprise you tomorrow and before I plan the surprise, you can't be able to see what I'm going to do!" He pleaded. I sighed, I couldn't deny him if my life depended on it.

"Whatever Emmett, but you know I hate surprises." I whined back. He beamed and as soon as I closed my eyes to turn it off, I was being hoisted up into a giant hug.

"Thank you Bella!" He exploded. He sat me down and held my shoulders while giving me a look a father would give a little girl when scolding her. "And no peaking." He ordered. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Em, I'll respect your wishes, I always do. I know how difficult it is to have privacy around here, what with Alice, Edward and myself around. Well I guess it would be just Alice now." I smirked. Edward had left a week ago after catching up with us for a week and in his departure, he had promised that he and the Danali clan would visit sometime soon. How soon was soon in immortal views, I hadn't the slightest. Emmett leaned forward, bringing his hands from my shoulders to my face. I stood up and starred right back. He looked deep into his eyes and with the gift that I had developed a few days ago, when Edward told me of an Amazon vampire's power, I let the illusion of a soft and dowry yet bright, sunny meadow, encaged us with tall tropical trees encaging us. It was tropical and reminded me of the rain forest yet so much brighter and alive. The sounds surrounding the room in the vision made Emmett look around us. He gasped at the illusion around him and looked back at me with a loving smile placed aacross his beautiful face. His smile widened and he pulled me closer, knowing it was of my doing that we were in this magical place.

"I guess asking you to turn off your power was useless now, seeing as this is the perfect place to ask you." I looked up at him questioningly. This had something to do with his mystery surprise? And ask me? Ask me what? He leant forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was instantly calmed and at ease, with just that one kiss, I hadn't even realized I was tense. Emmett truly was my soulmate. It was crazy that I only just recently realized that. He pulled back, my face still in his hands. "Isabella, trust me when I tell you that I was planning something extravagant and all out, flashy and big, something any girl would be dazzled over, but you just reminded me that you are not like every other girl. You are everything that my crazy ass needs and more." He chuckled shortly. "And I realize now that this is the perfect time to ask you. When it's just me, you and this magical place. So Isabella Marie, because I love you with everything I have and have never felt as strongly about any woman the way i feel about you. Because you are my present and my future. Because you are definitely it for me, I'll never love anything or anyone as much as I love you. Because I'll never live without you. Because I will never stop loving you with every ounce of my being, and will always take care of you, in whatever you need." I stared at him lovingly as the venom pooled in my eyes. Then he dropped to one knee and as the gasp escaped my lips I almost pulled away, but his grip on my hand was iron tight, I wasn't going anywhere. The hand that was not holding firmly to mine, reached slowly into his pocket and he pulled out a small black velvet box. Again I gasped. He opened the top and I knew that had I not of been a vampire, I would be crying my eyes out. It was beautiful. It was gorgeous,outstanding, and most of all, it was _me_. All I could do was stare at the ring in front of me. I had no words for what I was feeling as he starred up in my eyes. It was several tiny diamonds encaged within a white gold cage. The white gold spread across the diamonds as if it was a web. I tore my eyes away from it and settled on something much better, Emmett's eyes. His eyes had never once left mine. "Because you are my soulmate and yet so much more...Will you marry me Isabella Swan?" He asked me lovingly, seeming to get lost in my eyes as I was in his. I thought about every aspect that I loved in my life and thought hard as to every memory I treasured. Most of them had to do with Emmett and the ones that didn't could be easily connected to a memory of Emmett. Even when I had been with Edward, most of my happy memories came from the time Emmett and I were together. How it took me so long to realize that this man was my soulmate, was beyond me. I knew that I was iffy on the subject of marriage and that I never imagined myself being married young... ever, even as a never aging vampire but I also know that my future is, if with anyone at all, it's with Emmett. I dropped to my knees as did he and pulled his face to mine as I captured his mouth and kissed him with every once of my heart. Passion and lust and love and devotion all swirled around us as I tried with my all to put everything in me, all my emotions, everything I felt for the god in my arms, into this kiss. I wanted.. no _needed_ to show him how much I loved him, and oh did I love him. With everything I had. It made me really doubt if I every really loved Edward. How could I call how I felt about him love when what I felt for Emmett was so much more? I know I only just found Emmett, but I don't think you could stop yourself from loving your soulmate, even if you tried. I didn't even choose to love him, It just snuck up and when It came, boy did it come. I leant back and felt like I should be gasping for air had I of been human. I rested my forehead on his and twirled the air in the room around us lightly, lifting us off the ground and he pulled me close.

"Emmett Michael McCarty Cullen, nothing in this world would make me happier than to be your wife." I said as he beamed and picked me up twirling me around at lighting speed.

"I love you Bella." He whispered as I chuckled. Slowly the room around us returned and the magical beauty dissipated.

"I love you too." I said. He sat me down and it seemed as if as soon as my feet touched the ground,the family was coming through the back door from the hunting trip they had all took earlier. Alice squealed so loud I was tempted to cover my ears and dashed straight over to us, snatching up my left hand admiring the ring that would forever stay there. She bounced up and down squealing about wedding plans. Esme soon caught on and was instantly taking Emmett and I into hugs, congratulating us. It didn't take long for Carlisle and Jasper to catch on and for them to give us there congrats too.

"Oh! I have to start planning, we'll nee-" I cut her off before she could go any father.

"Alic-" I began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Nothing extravagant and your approval on everything. Blah Blah Blah." She said rolling her eyes while her hands flickered about in the air. Everyone chuckled and sat around the living room. I sat onto Emmett's lap. He ringed his large hands around my waist and pulled me further onto him. I was so happy right now, I doubted anything could ruin my mood.

"I love you Bells." He said softly. I turned around and was about a millisecond away from his face preparing to kiss the man I loved when my eyes went black and all of a sudden a female I was not too _welcoming_ with was barging through the never locked door of the Cullen household. The expression on her face would have sent me cowering in the other direction had I been human and without another thought she was lounging.

When I came back to the present I saw Emmett holding my face asking me what I'd saw. But there was no time, I could already hear her. I whipped out of Emmett's arms and lowered into my hunting crouch and let a fearsome snarl escape through my lips. Just as I thought, she came barging straight through the front door. She looked at me, anger the dominate emotion on her face but I could still see the slight glimmer of shock as she took in my new vampire state. I turned my empathy on to get a feel of her before anything. Of course there was the shock and anger but underneath I could just as easily feel hurt and jealousy. Then, I saw her eyes flicker to my left hand and her anger flared. She lounged. Straight to me. I was ready for her though. I lifted up on the balls of my feet and lounged straight at her. The sound we made colliding was very similar to two boulders smashing together. I made one wrong move and she pulled my arm behind my back screaming slut. I saw Emmett running to me, but this, had to be handled. I put up my physical shield up to prevent him from coming any closer and yanked my arm back. I pulled her blonde locks into my fist and yanked her head back, before she could blink. While my other hand flew to her neck sending her back arching as I held her. One little twitch and her head would be flying. What was with possessive EX's attacking us lately? Where was the freaking peace!? I could still feel her emotions. Fear, surprise, anger and determination. I turned the empathy off.

"I don't want to hurt you Rosalie so, if I let you go you must stay _exactly_ where you are, if you move and inch out of place, you'll regret it. Understand?" I demanded. In this very moment is when I knew. When I accepted. I knew that I was born to lead, to hold power, I heard it all in my voice almost willing her to do as I said. I didn't use my powers against her, I didn't take my emotions out on her, I knew how to control my power, the situation. It was then that I accepted. As if unable to deny me she spoke her agreement in a rasped voice.

"Yes." I heard several gasps and I already knew why. Rosalie _never_ agreed to _anything_ without a fight. She never let anyone tell her what to do and she most certainly did not listen to anything _I_ had to say let alone my orders. I let her go and as I said she didn't move a muscle, not even when I turned around to walk back to Emmett. I let my physical shield down and walked to a worried Emmett's side as he engulfed me in a hug, no doubt worried about my well being. I pulled away and held his had as I looked back at a scowling Rosalie. I sighed and got down to what need to be done.

"Now we're going to play a little game of speed Q and A here, so we can speed things up, I was having a rather good day before I was attacked." I rolled my eyes and continued. "Now, why did you come back?" I asked so we all could know.

"I want Emmett back and I never found Edward." She sneered but non the less answered.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I heard Emmett tell you he loved you, and I saw the ring on your finger."

"Is it my fault that Emmett loves me?"

"Yes."

"The truth."

"No."

"So why did you attack me?"

"I was jealous."

"Indeed you were, I'll let Emmett say what he's got to say to you now, I have a feeling you won't want to hear what I've got to say to you." I said as I looked back at Em. He was starring at me, mouth a tiny gape. I looked around the room and found that much of everyone else was also starring at me a gape. I shrugged and looked back at Emmett.

"Em, why don't you and Rosalie go have a talk, I'm sure she would like that and I trust you to do what you want and need." I said pointedly and honest.

"Bu-"

"Em, for the both of you, just talk to her and explain what you need her to know, and let her do the same." I suggested. He sighed and nodded. He leaned down to place a small peck on my lips and we both ignored the growl that sounded from Rosalie. I stepped back and smiled at him as he walked warily out the door. I expected Rosalie to walk out behind him but she didn't move. I looked at her expectantly and asked why she didn't follow him and she began to yell.

"I don't know! I can't move!" almost instinctively, I ordered her.

"Lower your voice." I demanded and she again did as I said.

"I cant move." She said softly. Gasps were heard all through out the room. I looked to my left as a heard someone advance at me. It was Carlisle, amazement showing bright through his eyes.

"Bella can you do me a favor and tell Rosalie to move please." He requested. I looked at him confused but did what he told me to.

"Move." I told her and she shook her head, glared at me and left out the back door, where Emmett had gone. That was weird. I looked over at Carlisle again and he was absolutely grinning in amazement. Alice was at my side next.

"Whoa Bella, whatever that was, it was awesome." She said, smiling at me.

"Bella, when I told you, that the most powerful vampire in the world with your gift, had a soul meant to lead, I meant it in every sense." Carlisle said taking my arm and leading me to sit on the couch with him and Esme. I sat down and Esme, smiled a knowing smile at me while wrapping her arm over my shoulder. I smiled at her and turned back to Carlisle.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled.

"Bella, the vampire with your gift must be able to control a situation and must know how to lead and get to the point. You are born to lead and to do so, you must have total power. So in situations that your subconscious or yourself deem necessary, you would be able to give orders that are to be done. More importantly is that it will automatically be brought out when someone posses a threat to your power, and when Rosalie attacked you, she did just that. Bella basically what I'm saying is, what you say, goes." He finished. I gaped at him for a good two minutes. Until an idea popped in my head and I smiled mischievously.

"So, anything I say has to be done?" I asked still smiling. Carlisle nodded. I turned my head slowly to Jasper and once he caught sight of the smile on my face, he began to shake his head and slowly back up as Alice suddenly burst out in laughter. I stood and Jasper lifted his hands up beggingly.

"Come on Bells, you know I love you, you wouldn't use your gift against me would you?" He begged backing up. I then couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into laughter along with everyone else.

"Oh Jasper, I wouldn't do that to you." I said sobering up. He breathed out a sigh and rushed over to hug me in thanks.

"Good, cause you really scared me for a second there." He said pulling back. I sat back down and we all began to talk about my newest found gift. After about ten minutes Carlisle said something that got me kind of freaked out.

"But if you think about it Bella, that gift can hold a lot of power. With one word you could change so much. Say you told someone to die, they would die." He said softly. I stared at him, with my mouth hanging open. I could not have that much power, that was crazy. One word from my mouth could end someone's life? Carlisle saw my freaked expression and hurriedly tried to give me some kind of reassurance.

"Of course it is only actually enforced when you mean it. When you deem a situation serious enough. For example if you would tell me right now to die, I wouldn't, not unless you truly thought I needed or deserved." I sighed in somewhat relief though I was still wary of the power just one word from my mouth could do. Suddenly in a gust of wind, Emmett rushed inside and lifted me in the air and sat me back on his lap as he took my seat on the couch. I giggled a placed a chiseled kiss on his perfect lips.

"I missed you." He said and I giggled because I had missed him too, even though it had only been about twenty five minutes.

"I missed you too." I told him honestly. I heard a gagging noise and in walked Rosalie. I sighed.

"Hello Rose." Alice Jasper and Carlisle said. She nodded as Esme stood to give her a hug. The hug was short as Rosalie decided to be a bitch and push Esme away, actually _push_ her. Everyone in the room growled and Carlisle stood.

"Why don't you go hug _Bella_? Don't try to-" She sneered but I cut her off mid-sentence.

"You will not talk to her like that." I ordered. She looked bewildered and then angry again.

"And _you_, whatever the hell you're doing you better stop or I'll-" I stood up. Carlisle was right. She was testing my authority and I would not have it.

"You will sit and you will talk without your attitude or I'll do it for you. Your problem is with me and no one else especially not my mom. You will speak your disagreements with me in an orderly fashion or you will not speak at all. I am not saying you are not entitled to your feelings but I _am_ saying that you will handle them with respect. And if you ever lay a hand on her again, you'll be missing one as well." I demanded and right away she nodded. Carlisle threw me grateful glance, while Esme still looked hurt as I took my seat back on Emmett who was starring at me in amazement and I remembered that he was not here to learn about my newly found power development. I smiled at him and he smiled back, still amazed. I turned to Rosalie and nodded towards an arm chair. It was not an order, just an offer, but she willingly sat and glared at the floor.

"Now, is there anything you would like to say to me?" I asked. She didn't hesitate to answer.

"You stole him for me. I wanted him back and I still do, but he's in love with _you_, not me, and I hate you." She said looking me dead in the eyes. When I was human, that would have hurt me no doubt. But I'd like to say a_ 'grew a pair' _lately so I looked right into her eyes and replied.

"I stole no one from you. You were the one that said you didn't love him anymore and _you_ wanted a divorce. When it came, you left and when Emmett and I chose to be together, you were already divorced. Just because you realized you gave up a good thing too late does not mean I stole him from you. And I don't particularly fancy you ether." I told her in an even voice and squared shoulders. She said nothing, only squinted her eyes at me, it was Emmett who spoke next.

"Rose, you said it yourself. You don't love me anymore, you can't get mad at _anyone_ for me moving on." He said gruffly. Her head snapped to Emmett and she growled, jumping out her seat. I didn't even flinch I simply said one word.

"Respect." I said evenly. She immediately sat down, growling to herself. "Continue Rosalie." I said. It was not scaring me anymore on how I naturally took the lead or spat orders. It almost felt right.

"I came back so we could work it out, so I could fall back in love with you." She grunted out, obviously restraining herself from yelling. I let out an exaggerated sigh, why did drama seem to love me so greatly?

"Rose we've already talked about this." Emmett said annoyed. She grunted and crossed her arms.

"Rosalie what are your wishes on living arrangements?" Carlisle said getting right down to business. I could tell he had little patience for her after she pushed Esme. She smiled.

"To move back into my room with Emmett." She said. I knew I should feel angry or upset about another vampire making excessive moves on my mate, but I knew that Emmett loved me and I never will ever doubt that, especially after I myself felt it. _Felt_ exactly how he felt for me. Emmett was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Sounds good with me." I said. Rosalie shot me a disbelieving stare before she smiled triumphantly then smirked at me. "You can have you guys room because Emmett and I have our own room now." I smiled sweetly at her. She started to growl but immediately stopped.

"You know, Emmett told me about your little gift to influence the elements and I know some very _special_ vampires that would just _love_ to hear about it." She smiled and in a flash she was gone.

"Rosalie!" I heard Carlisle yell just as my eyes glazed over.

"Shit." Alice and I said at the same time coming out of the visions. Everyone was staring at us expectantly. This was just another problem that we would have to deal with, I was beginning to think that God was out get me. I sighed.

"The Volturi, in two freaking days." I sighed. This was going to be great.

**A/N: DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! When will it ever end!? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I told you the next chapter would be faster!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Twilight**

I sighed as I leaned back into Emmett's arms where we sat on the couch listening to Carlisle speak about the upcoming threat.

"Okay Bella, let's go over this once more. You'll need to really show off to them, show them as much as your power you can. You need to scare them, or they will not back down, not that they could ever win a battle against you, let's be safer than sorry. With this comes, absorbing all of their powers, which you have already done over the week. Really our everything is resting on you showing them who's really in charge. Of course your instincts will already want to, because you know that they are the most powerful ruling and the power in you will not like anyone but you in charge. Now. Are you sure you don't want to practice your powers?" He asked. I immediately shook my head.

"Carlisle I'm not going to put any of you in intentional pain. I couldn't do that. I have faith in my power, to know that the powers are there." I replied immediately. The first day we had the vision, Carlisle asked me to absorb all of the Volturi's powers,guard, brothers and all. Which included Jane's and I refused to test that out on any of them. From what they told me about her power the pain she made you feel was worst than the vampiric change itself. I would never test that power on them, no matter how much they told me it was okay. He sighed and nodded at me with a small smile and I knew that no matter how much he tried to persuade me that he would be okay letting me try the power out quickly, that he was glad none of his family nor himself had to endure it. I turned to Emmett and he tightened his arms around me as I sat curled into his side, but then out of no where my eyes glazed over and my body went rigid as the onslaught of forms took over my brain. This had become a regular occurrence through out the past two weeks since I saw them coming, because the volturi changed their minds rapidly.

I opened my eyes with a shaky sigh. Emmett immediately knew that I was upset and tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me to his lap.

"Bella, Baby what's wrong? What did you see?" He asked quiet and worriedly.

"Yeah Bella, I didn't see anything, yours only come when mine don't when it is more dependent on yourself. What happened to you?" She asked scared. I shook my head and looked down, letting my hair cascade down the sides of my face, curtaining it.

"Nothing happened to me. I saw them coming, now. The only reason I can think of that only I had the vision is because the outcome will depend on if I can handle it enough to pull through on the plan or that they are coming for me. I just don't want to let you down." I admitted. Almost as soon as i had stopped speaking my chin was being thrashed up, held tightly between Emmett's fingers, forcing me to look into his deep fierce eyes.

"Isabella you could _never_ let us down. I don't want you to feel like you are alone out there because you're not. We'll be there, by your side ready to protect you just like you would do us. So just stop. You tell me if it's too much and we'll work out another plan. We're here for you Bells." He said whole heartedly as the others nodded their agreements. Before I could say anything Carlisle was speaking again.

"He's right Bella. We're all here for you. I am sorry if I made you feel that way, but please understand that I did not intend to. Yes it would be great if we followed through with the plan but as Emmett said, we can always converse another plan. Please understand Bella." He pled sincerely. I smiled softly at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my problem lays completely within myself." I turned to Emmett and smiled. "I can do it Em. You made me realize that I have each of you, and for you guys I would do anything for you. No need for a plan B." I smiled confidently at him and he returned it. I stood up and nodded, suddenly very serious.

"On that note, they'll be here in about thirty minuets." I smiled at all of their bewildered expressions. I shook my head, grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him out of his shock by dragging him out of the back door, heading to the field Alice and I had seen them coming in. Brothers, guard, wives in all. It took us fifteen minutes to get the clearing seeing as it was very far away. The rest of the family was right behind us. When they arrived about five seconds later, we all stood together in a perfect line formation. Emmett and I in the middle with Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice on either side of us. It just kind of felt natural the way we stood, we often stood like this whenever we were standing.

Carlisle turned to me with a tiny smirk. "Um, Bella, before they arrive, I should probably tell you something." He said. I quirked an eyebrow, showing him that I wanted him to continue and he did. "I do not know if they will elaborate on it but I doubt they won't. I know that Marcus will feel the bonds and positions of our coven and he will see something. He will see that I am no longer the leader of our coven, but _you_ are." He told me smiling. We all gaped at him and I tried, I really tried to say something but I just couldn't. Emmett did though thank God.

"What? How?" He whispered.

"Bella's everything is centered around leading. Any position in which she has power she is already. I felt it the moment she changed completely, but did not understand until the day Rosalie came back." He said. I immediately felt guilty for taking something like that from Carlisle, even if I did do it unconsciously.

"Carlisle I'm sorry. I didn't kn-" I began but he chuckled and shook his head cutting me off.

"Bella, being a Coven leader is not important to me, do not be sorry. I never _wanted_ to be a coven leader, all I ever wanted was a family and I have that. I never truly felt like I belonged with that title and I now know why. It was meant for you to have. I am truly not upset in the slightest Bella." He told me whole-heartedly and smiled. I smiled too, but before I could say anything back, all of our heads whipped to the north side of the field where we could all hear the slightest of slight foot steps making their way towards us. We each took our stances, raised our shoulders, straightening up. Carlisle whispered so low I could barley hear: "You can do this Bella, we're all here." As Emmett squeezed my hand. Then, they emerged. The three brothers in front, side by side Black cloaks flowing to the ground, hoods low over their foreheads. Rosalie's smirking form beside them in regular clothing as about twenty other darkly tinted red cloaked vampires behind them. As they continued to emerge, I could just barley see the cloaked wives as they were being guarded. The three brothers slowly in unison lifted their pale hands up and slipped their hoods off. Aro, smiling broadly. I did not smile back, no one did.

"Ahhhhhh, Cullen's. Long time no see I should say." He said waiting for us to say hello. For a second they looked taken aback by that but he continued with his perky mood. "Well Cullens, your dear Rosalie has come to us showing us some very _interesting_ things. I see you Isabella have taken to our world very keenly, and quite odd features I might add looking at your eyes, which we must elaborate later, but more importantly with a very interesting _gift_ I saw." He smirked. Carlisle wasn't kidding. Part of my power could practically feel the power from other vampires and I could feel the power soaring off of all three of them and I did not like it. Looks like the plan is initiated. I smirked at him also and nodded.

"Yes, I have. Would you like a preview?" I asked politely. He beamed at that and couldn't respond quick enough.

"Of course." He smiled. The rest looked genuinely curious. I knew they only thought that I could influence the elements so that's all I showed them. I stepped forward (still smiling) and raised my arms. I lifted them and the earth darted up right to the sky. I pushed my arms down and the earth plummeted. When it landed I parted it with a giant grumbling crack and rose my hands settling fire in it's pits. Th flames reaching out looking as if it was reaching for the sky and destroying anything in it's way, sparks flying across the grass as every single vampire watched astonished. I then focused on the clouds. Raising my arms to the sky,still smirking I swirled the air, clouds and all around, making the all ready grey sky darken and lighting striked the pit, causing the flames to flair, sparks to increase and water to spill from the clouds. Just before any drop could drop, I swirled every drop into one as I created a growing bubble of water and literally splashed it into the pit. Along with a gust of wind that ruffled everything within a twenty mile radius, and further extinguishing the flames. I pulled the earth back into place, throwing a thick patch of grass of over it, making the field seemingly untouched while I unwired the growing funnel cloud, lightening the sky back to grey. I smirked and let my arms fall to my sides. Each and everyone of them, including Rosalie looked beyond astonished, mouths touching the floor. I turned my mind reading on and focused on Aro as planned.

_I must have it. She must join us. She __**will**__. I will stop __**anyone**__ who tries to stop me, and if that is not enough, if I can't have her, no one can. But what a waste it would be to kill such a talented creature._ I wanted to laugh out loud, but I stopped myself. I turned it off for now.

"Dear Bella, that was amazing. Nothing short." He said. I just smirked at him. Then Marcus butted in.

"Yes, it was. But your ties, your positions..." He said with a curious voice. I smiled at him.

"Elaborate?" I asked, not commanded.

"Although it was a very weak tie to the position, Carlisle Cullen has always been the coven leader, but your bond lays to that position, no longer him. Why?" He asked suspicious. I smiled.

"Your guess is better than mine Marcus, it was not a conscious decision." I said. He still looked suspicious, not that I cared, I was only toying with them. I turned my mind reading on just in time to hear him think about giving the signal to Chelsea to wither our bonds. I immediately put my mental shield up around everyone as I saw Marcus flinch his finger. It was time.

I glared at him as I felt the tugs at my shield. "Don't you fight fair Marcus? Our bonds are not going anywhere. Your signal to Chelsea was unnecessary." I growled. Plan in act. They all looked at me bewildered for one, knowing that, and two talking to a brother that way. Then Caius growled and stepped forward.

"You will have respect to your Royalty newborn." He growled. I glared at him and put my physical shield up just in case.

"You are no Royalty of _mine_ Caius. If anything _I_ am above _you_, and you will appoint me as Miss. Isabella, and nothing else." I snarled out, setting my hands a flame, letting the anger that I felt from them not acknowledging my power flare, but sticking to the plan. They stared at me wide eyed and then at my hands.

"You will regret you said that." He snarled back. I smirked evilly at him.

"Oh really?" I sneered.

"Yes." He sneered back. Then smirked "Jane." I smirked too as Jane stepped forward and smirked at me as well just before I felt stabs all over my mental shield. She looked bewildered as did everyone else as she grunted in frustration.

"Oh Jane please don't do that, it's rude." I smiled. She snarled at me and I felt the stabbing very hard directed at me. I smiled sweetly at her.

"I asked you not to do that." I said, and for the first time since I willed it to myself, I used her power. On her. She flew to the ground digging at the earth around her, screaming at the top of her lungs, her voice filled with pain. Even if she _was_ evil, I still did not like doing what I was but I stuck it out for my family and continued to let her burn in her power that she had inflicted on so many. She gasped for air in between screams and she started to claw at her neck when I stopped. Everyone was starring at her a gape, unable to move. Her twin brother Alec beside her trying to understand what was happening. When I stopped, she staid on the ground still hurting from just the _memory_ of the pain. She looked at me terrified.

"I asked you not to do that. Disobedience always results in punishment, now doesn't it?" I asked her. There was an eruption of growls through everyone over there and Alec stood and crouched down.

"Do not test her." Jasper tried to warn him. He snarled at him then stood straight throwing his hands out letting the mist of his power simmer towards us.

"You were warned." Alice said shaking her head.

"Alec, why don't you stop now." I suggested kindly. He glared and kept his mist going. I growled at his disobedience and threw out the mist that I _had_ actually tried out and I knew that my mist was much faster than Alec's. They all gasped as they saw it oozing from my hands and as it engulfed Alec as he went limp.

"Not used to your own gift hun Alec?" I growled and let the earth sink into a whole in the middle of the field and set fire to it, swirling air around Alec's body and sending him flying until he was dangling above the hole as everyone gasped and yelled. I pulled the mist back and Alec came to. He looked around and down and yelled bloody freaking murder. Emmett chuckled besides me.

"Pussy." He muttered, at which Jasper chuckled at too, despite the circumstances.

"Put him down!" Aro screamed angry now. Oh he did not like it when someone possed a threat against his most valuble guard members. Not at all. I smirked inwardly and spread a layer of my physical shield above the fire hole and sent Alec in the air.

"As you wish." I smiled as he came plummeting from the sky heading straight for the fire whole. He screamed again and so did a few others and Jane. No one knew I had put my shield down including my family and as he went plummeting they all gasped.

"Bella!" Esme warned. I did nothing. They all braced themselves for when he was about the hit the flames when BAM! He hits my physical shield. Esme yelped in surprise and so did a few others but I just closed the earth whole and let my shield down, crashing him to the earth. I pointed a finger at him and whipped it towards the line of the guard and he went flying into a few of them. They all looked scared now but I had only just began.

"When will you all learn to listen?" I asked casually. "Now umm, whose fault was it that Alec and Jane had to suffer?" I asked, pretending to be pondering and pretending to have an epiphany. "Oh! That's right. Caius." I said flatly and he looked like he wanted to shit his pants. I wanted to laugh but I held it back and stuck with the show off plan. "Now Caius. Come here. Now." I snarled. Immediately, he did as I said, so fast that none of the Volturi noticed until he was in front of me. They all let out gasps and Aro and Marcus said in the same fearful, disbelieving voice "Caius?" In unison. He didn't even acknowledge them he just starred at me scarred. I felt a mental sheild go over him and I snarled and looked back at Chelsea who was concentrating on Caius. I again turned my levitating power in and moved my hand to the right, causing her to knock right into a tree, splintering it. She looked at me scared beyond belief and I felt so bad for hurting her knowing she was only doing what she had been told. But she really wasn't even hurt and I had to stick to the plan. Everyone screamed out as she hit the tree and all looked back at me as I glared at her.

"I am done being tested. Do. Not. Mess with me." I snarled, and she nodded feverishly. I turned back to Caius and smiled again.

"Now Caius."

"Miss. Isabella?" He asked. Everyone, even the Cullens gasped. I on the other hand felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Very good Caius, now because you caused so much trouble, it would only be right for you to apologize correct?" I asked trying not use my power.

"I do not want to aplo-"

"Apologize." I said as my hands flamed. I think he actually started shaking.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused Miss. Isabella. I will not do it again." He pled, for what seemed like his life, only me and the Cullens knew I would never kill any of them unless it was inevitable. I heard murmurs through the guard and gasps along it as Aro and Marcus looked astonished as they starred at us a gape.

"Very good, now go apologize to Jane and Alec for getting them into it." I told him, and without the command he did it. He went to where they were standing, both looking scared and angry.

"I am sorry for involving you two." He said quickly and went to stand next to the other two brothers. Aro looked defeated yet unbelieving.

"It seems you chose the wrong person to pursue on Aro." Carlisle said calmly. His head whipped to Carlisle then me. He gaped like a fish out of water for a few seconds and finally settled on "How?" He said. I smiled and walked a little ways up. Emmett looked concerned but I shot him a reassuring smile, and began to pace in the middle of the field, my left arm wrapped over my middle and my left bent so that I could rub my chin with my thumb and index finger. If I were any other vampire they could have easily ripped me apart before anyone could help me, but I was not any other vampire.

"You see, I am a very _different_ vampire. Different indeed. I used to be the shy, under spoken girl who secretly took lead in things and always doubted herself but I am glad to say I'm a changed woman." I said winking at Emmett, who sent me smile back. "I could easily sentence you to immediate death with the slip of my tongue or the snap of my finger or just plain thinking, I could send you up in flames before you had time to realize it, make you feel as if you could never live another day, or make you feel every pain you have ever experienced, mortal and immortal all pulled together in one second. To continue, we would be here all day and night but the point is, I choose not to. For that you should be thanking whatever God you believe in... " I stopped pacing and looked straight into the eyes of a very stunned Aro. "What I'm getting at is that your hunt...ended too soon. You should have never lost fait in the legend Volterra." I said. Everyone looked confused, all but the three brothers who looked three times as scared as Alec, Jane, and Caius put together when recognition hit. What happened next not even Carlisle had foreseen. All three of them dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

"Please forgive us Miss. Isabella." Aro said. Even _I_ was stunned. I guess now that they knew I knew about myself and that they could do nothing, they decided to worship me instead. I did not want to be worshiped.

"Get up." I said. They all did at once. "Do not worship me, Respect me. Know that I will know everything you do and I strive for greatness. Anything and _everything_ you do, I will know about and in the eyes of me, if you are doing wrong, I will end you. All of you. Single handedly. Let it be known that you are not the most powerful but you abide it. Let it be known that it is not to be messed with. Let it be known that _Isabella swan_, is not to be messed with. Nor the Olympic coven. If you return to me with trouble, no matter who you gather no one can ever defeat me so do not try. Oh, and Rosalie." I said making her trembling form tremble even more.

"Y-y-y-yes?" She whispered.

"Stay in Volterra. If you decide to come back, it'll be the last trip you make in your life." I said calmly. She nodded and backed up. I sighed and walked back over to Emmett and he grabbed my waist, pulling me to him. I looked back at the brothers and smiled.

"Nice of you to visit. Now leave." I ordered. With a quick bow in unison they were gone.

**please review!-asha**


	10. Chapter 10

"So you really think that I did good? Not too harsh?"  
I asked. They all shock their heads as we all sat in  
the living room, discussing what had just  
happened.  
"Bella, you were amazing. I don't know what I  
thought you'd do, but I know that what you did, was  
amazing. It was not too harsh at all, it was  
commanding, just what we needed." He praised. I  
knew that I'd be blushing right now if I was human,  
from all the awed looks I was getting. I looked down  
at my hands that were on my lap, as Emmett gave  
me a squeeze from underneath me. I looked as him  
as his expression shined with awe and amazement  
and smiled at the man I loved. He smiled back and  
leaned forward to leave a light kiss right below my  
jaw and right above my neck. I sighed as I felt his  
icy lips press to my skin.  
"Okay, not too harsh." I sighed out relieved. I  
heard a loud chuckle and looked to see Jasper,  
holding back hysterics. Which didn't last long, as he  
bust into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides. I  
quirked an eyebrow at him and turned my mind  
reading on when I didn't get an answer, I was  
curious. What was so funny? As soon as I took a  
good look into his head, I was laughing right along  
side him. He was replaying the whole "alec  
screaming like a little girl" thing, thinking that I was  
far from harsh, and near to off the scale hilarious.  
Looking at it his way made me see that it actually,  
really was funny. I ran over to Jasper as he almost  
fell out with laughter that was being fed by my own.  
We clutched to each other, laughing our heads away  
as our family looked at us half amused and half like  
they thought we were insane. I used my power that I  
have no name for, I have no idea where it had came  
from, I didn't recruit it, it had simply popped up,  
Carlisle thinks that it is one of my natural powers. It  
lets me show something that is in my mind to those  
I want to know. I used it to show the family what  
Jasper was thinking and soon they all were in fits,  
just as bad as us. Even Carlisle and Esme were  
laughing. Emmett was on the ground, clutching to  
his sides for dear life, which made me laugh harder.  
"Oh that was the funniest thing I've seen all _Year_  
! He's supposed to be this heartless royal  
guard member and there he was screaming like a  
little bitch. Hilarious!" He sputtered out. We all  
laughed for a good five more minutes, before  
Carlisle had to give Edward a call, and tell them that  
they were no longer needed because the Volturi  
made a last minuet decision to come two days  
early. Edward and the denali's were scheduled to  
arrive tomorrow morning, just incase we needed  
them they had said. As everyone went their own  
ways, I grabbed Emmett's hand and drug him out  
the back doors, into the surrounding forest. We ran  
for the longest time, just enjoying the feel of being  
together. I smiled as he gave my hands a small  
squeeze, marveling yet again at how I seemed to fit  
in this world. I had never truly felt like I belong  
anywhere until the day I was changed. I felt the very  
second that I was turned, and everyone since that I  
belonged at Emmett's side for the rest of our  
forever. How ever long or short it may be, it was our  
forever and this. Staying at my soulmate's side, in  
this world of the immortal, were fairy tales were real  
and no one could truly know a legend was just that  
without an once of doubt, this, is where I belong.

We had stopped at a clearing and I took it upon  
me to study my surroundings. I looked around and I  
smiled at the beauty of the small clearing we had  
stumbled upon. It was filled with all white wild  
flowers. They were tall and flowing, all around the  
green space, making a swirl illusion of green and  
white. A small pond to the edge, souring with wild  
life as the small ripples smoothing across the  
waters surface announced the presence of the  
blowing wind. I couldn't help but smile. Smile and  
finally feel like I found a place in the world. I felt  
myself being dragged down and was soon flat on  
Emmett's chest, laying in the beautiful meadow. He  
smiled up at me and playfully flipped us over, so  
that my back was crushing wildflowers to the  
ground as he laid his body on top of mine, so we  
were chest to chest, nose to nose as he threw his  
arms out to encage my head, smirking down at me.  
I smirked back at him as he gently lowered his head  
so that his nose was brushing slowly over my face.  
From my neck, to my chin past my jaw bone, over  
my eye lids, everywhere. He stopped when his  
mouth was firmly against my ear.  
"You know, seeing you so fierce out there today  
was almost the biggest turn on I have experienced."  
He whispered in his gruff seductive voice. I knew if I  
had a heart, I'd probably be going into cardiac arrest  
right about now. I tried to form a coherent thought  
so I could say something back to him, but he was  
making it almost unbearably hard as his large,  
demanding hands roamed down my sides and over  
my hips.  
"Really?" Was all I could muster. He seemed to  
know this because he chuckled and nodded.  
"Oh yeah, Jasper probably still thinks I'm crazy  
for the emotions I was spitting out at that field." He  
whispered against my collar bone, sending chills up  
my already chilled body. He knew what he was  
doing, and he was teasing me. I'll show him.  
"You like fierce Bella hun?" I asked just as  
seductive. A small incoherent mumble left his lips  
and he nodded. I smirked and in a half second I had  
him on his back, my legs straddling his waist. I leant  
down and did what he did to me. I slid down his  
body, moving my attention to his chest as I pulled  
the shirt over his shoulders, chucking it behind me. I  
looked him in the eyes and smirked as I ran my  
tongue over his abs, swooping it inside his belly  
button as he growled. Oh, I loved it when he  
growled. I slid back up his body, settling my hips on  
his hips and brought my lips down to his. He kissed  
me back, like he would die without my lips on his,  
and I knew the filling considering I felt as of right  
now. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, but I  
teased him, not yet giving him access to my mouth  
in full, even though I wanted, oh I really wanted to.  
He growled and shoved his smooth tongue through  
my faulty barrier of lips and proceeded to memorize  
every inch of my mouth with his taste buds. I  
moaned and unintentionally grind my pelves to his.  
Oh thank God for friction! He moaned out loud and  
flipped me back over, thus the beginning of a round  
of fierce love making. In the middle of no where, just  
me, my soul mate and the wind that blew around  
us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

I giggled as Em kissed me on my neck, right in my  
ticklish spot as we laid together in the meadow in  
the middle of no where. He chuckled at me but it all  
cut loose when my eyes glazed over. I sighed as I  
came out of the vision. The look on my face must  
have shown that I was not worried about the vision  
because he didn't begin to pester me as soon as I  
came too. I pushed out a long sigh and pull my  
dress up. Emmett followed suit and I pulled his  
hand towards home.  
"The denali's are still coming." I said as he  
gazed at me questioningly. He nodded and looked  
forward as we ran. It only took about ten minutes to  
get there and when we opened the door we were  
faced with ten questioning gold eyes. I looked over  
at the danali's and took in there expressions. I  
hadn't met these vampires before but I had heard of  
them. There were two blonde girls standing  
together, like they could be sisters and I guessed  
that they were Irina and Kate, one with long curled  
hair and one with a high pony tail with long flowing  
hair falling from it, as her bangs ran down the sides  
of her face, rationalizing her long face. Next to here  
stood a dark haired beauty. Her tone was a tad  
darker than Jake's and her hair flowed over her  
shoulders in waves, looking like controlled rivers of  
chocolate. There at her side stood a man with short  
dark hair and he starred at her in wonderment. We  
had been standing in the doorway for all of one  
second as I took them in and I switched on my mind  
reading to see what they really thought of me.

_She is beautiful. I can see why Edward loved_  
_her so. Even as a human she must have been_  
_gorgeous. Look at the way she stands, taking on a_  
_look of leadership and I would bet my wedding ring,_  
_she doesn't even realize it. What Carlisle said she_  
_di- -Carmen_

_She takes to immortality well, and boy was Carlisle_  
_right about her eyes. If I were Tanya I'd be crushed_  
_just standing next to her. I mean look at her, I don't_  
_swing that way but damn, the girls hot. Her and_  
_Emmett look surprisingly good together, way better_  
_than he looked with that Rose chick. And what she_  
_did to the Volturi, I feel like I should get her_  
_autograph or something. I wish she knew just how_  
_much I respect her. -Kate_

I almost blushed at there thoughts, I knew I would  
be scarlet let I have been human. Did they really  
think so high of me?

_I wouldn't raise a hand to that girl. I mean look at_  
_her. She looks as if she could slice your throat with_  
_a look. I feel like I would like her, you know if she_  
_hadn't had those mangy mutts murder my Laraunt._  
_Though I have been getting over that, it never_  
_completely left. I hate to admit it but she is_  
_beautiful_.

I felt so sorry for her, she must be Irina.

-_True. Though I thought that I would find my dear_  
_friend to be fibbing. She was alive and well standing_  
_before us taking us in as we took her in, yet I_  
_couldn't get past the sheer strength of her power. It_  
_was so powerful I couldn't even get a read on it. She_  
_is beautiful though. She's a treasure and Carlisle be_  
_smart to keep her around, for her own peace, not for_  
_safety, I have a feeling she could take care of her_  
_self. -Eleazer_

I leaned into Emmett and turned it off. I smiled at  
them all.  
"Hello." I said to them. They seemed to  
appreciate me saying something first. The long  
haired woman with brown hair stepped forward  
smiling and I already knew who she was.  
"Hello Bella, I'm Carmen. It is a pleasure to  
meet you." She said sticking her hand out. I smiled  
and in a third of a second I was standing before her,  
shaking it.  
"It's very nice to finally meet you as well  
Carmen." I said truthfully. She had a motherly aura  
about her, something like Esme, but Esme's was  
much more prominent. She smiled and nodded as  
who I assume as Kate stepped forward, sticking her  
hand out as well.  
"Hi, I'm Kate." She said. I smiled and shook her  
hand as well.  
"Pleasure Kate, I'm Bella." I said. Then came  
Eleazer.  
"Hello dear Bella, I am Eleazer, and I must say  
that I have only swell thoughts of your bravery this  
morning." He said earnestly. I smiled.  
"It was only to protect my family." I said to  
simmer his complement, but it only seemed to add  
to the fire as all of them looked at me with awe.  
Even Irina. Who made no move to shake my hand. I  
didn't know if she was comfortable with that so I  
smiled softly at her.  
"Hello, you must be Irina, and I am sorry for  
your lost at my expense. I am truly, I never wanted  
anyone to be hurt. I am sorry Irina." I said whole  
heartedly. She looked at me with awe and took a  
step forward, Emmett Stiffened , She moved a tad closer to me and sighed.  
"Thank you. Though you shouldn't be sorry.  
The only reason I ever disliked you was because I  
thought that you had to be lying about him trying to  
kill you. I resented you for that and now looking into  
your eyes, I would be foolish not to see the truth in  
them. I thought I knew him, but I didn't, I see now  
that Edward was right. I only knew who he wanted  
me to see." She said sadly. I couldn't stop myself as  
I threw myself softly at her, embracing her in a tight  
was shocked at first but then hugged me  
back slowly. I pulled away and looked into her eyes,  
as a final sorry. She smiled at me.  
"Well, it's nice to see everyone getting along  
here." I heard Edward's voice float. The air went stiff  
and I knew exactly why. Everyone was waiting for  
my reaction to Tanya and Edward. I turned around  
to se a wary Edward and a full out nervous Tanya  
walking from the back doors, hand in hand hum  
paced. I smiled first at Edward, then at Tanya. Who  
looked as if she was rotting in her own self-pity and  
guilt. I let a chuckle out and met them half way. I  
stood in front of Tanya as she looked at the floor.  
"You must be Tanya." I said smiling at her  
nervousness. Her eyes slowly left the floor and met  
my eyes curiously.  
"That would be me." She said smally. I  
chuckled again.  
"Tanya, I know what you must think I think but  
you're wrong. You think I could be even the slightest  
bit upset with you, because you pursued your  
mate The other half of your soul ?" I arched an eyebrow.  
"Tanya, you see that man over there, I know you  
know him." I said pointing at Emmett who arched an  
eyebrow. She looked at him and then me.  
"He's my mate, just as Edward is yours and if  
your anything like me,you love your mate to death.  
That's what matters, not the past, but the future,  
and I hope to see you and Edward happy for the rest  
of that future." I smiled as the corners of her mouth  
twitched with a smile.  
"Now, I'm Bella." I said smiling as I reached my  
hand out. She looked at it and then up at me now  
fully smiling. For a moment I thought she wasn't  
going to except my embrace but then I felt myself  
be engulfed in a tight hug. I smiled after the shock  
and returned her hug.  
"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much  
that means to me. I would never forgive myself if I  
felt like I took your happiness from you." She  
whispered in my ear even though everyone on the  
room could hear us. She pulled back and looked me  
in the eye smiling softly. I smiled back at her.  
"I meant everything I said Tanya." I said softly.  
She nodded and took a step backwards. I then  
turned to see Edward beaming an unbelievably  
giant shit eating grin. I chuckled and moved to give  
him a small hug.  
"Hello Edward. Good to see you again." I said.  
He squeezed me and then we parted.  
"Good to see you too. I hear you're an engaged  
woman now, and also a hero." He smirks. I chuckled  
as we made our way back to where everyone else  
were sitting with small smiles on there's faces. I of  
course went to sit straight on Emmett's lap. He  
wrapped his arms around me and softly kissed right  
under my jaw on my neck. I smiled at him looking  
into his soft topaz eyes.  
"Okay. Bella, I've got to start with the obvious.  
You are obviously gorgeous beyond supernatural,  
but your eyes are something Edward's words could  
never explain." Kate said in awe. I ducked my head,  
and everyone of the Cullen's knew that I would have  
been scarlet if I were human.  
"Thank you but th-" I started to object but Irina  
cut me off.  
"Edward also mentioned your selfless and  
modest personality so don't try to deny it." She said  
sternly. I smiled at her.  
"And what we were just told on just exactly how  
you saved all our lives, is just amazing. You may not  
be willing to admit that you saved our lives as well  
as your family but please know that Aro knows how  
close we are to you, he would have known you told  
us of what was going on and h would have  
destroyed us, there or not." Eleazer said in awe. I  
smiled back at him and looked down a bit.  
"And from what I heard you had them eating  
out the palm of your hand." Kate smirked. I smiled  
back at her, I could see us being great friends.  
"I only have one question for you Bella." Eleazar  
said. I smiled at him and nodded.  
"Do you really plan to watch them? Monitor  
them?" He asked genuinely curious. I answered  
automatically, because it was a pretty simple  
question.  
"Of course. It's not the power that I thirst for, it's  
the knowledge of using my power to give our world  
the fairness and just that we all deserve. The Volturi  
have no heart and I have no doubt at all that they're  
going to do something, that doesn't set so well with  
me, and it wont go un noticed to me. You see peter,  
Jasper's for all intensive purposes brother, has the  
power to know things, he says he knows shit." I  
chuckled. I had met peter and his mate once before  
and I already loved them both, they were a riot to be  
around. "So I conjured it and certain things I want to  
know, I just suddenly do. I'll know when I need to  
interfere." I told him. They all looked amazed,  
staring at me with looks of admiration and awe. I  
ducked my head and thanked God I couldn't blush  
anymore. Then I was being pulled into a body. I  
looked up and Emmett was staring at me with so  
much love and awe, I felt my knees go weak, and I  
knew if Emmett wasn't holding me so tightly, I  
would have crumbled to the floor.  
"I love you so much." He told me, without  
skipping a beat. I was about to tell him I loved him  
too, so much, I really did, but he gave me no time to  
because as soon as the words were out, his lips  
were pressed softly and firmly to mine. I melted into  
his embrace and saw stars as I kissed the man of  
my dreams. I had it too good.

A/N: UPDATEOLE! REVIEW PLEASE ! -ASHA


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's been long my dears, forgive me. I have worked hard on this chapter dispite the lack of reviews from the last chapter, but hey! I'll know I'll get some for this one! R&R PLEEASE!**

I, being my Nieve, stupid self went shopping with Kate and Alice who had persuaded me to go on this horrid trip. We've been here all day! Of course it was only a trick to coax me into getting a make over. I ended up walking through the mall wearing a black leather jacket, a tight white tank top that cut much lower than I was used to, which road up a bit, a pair of the tightest white skinny jeans, that could only be discribed as a second skin. Black high heels that would have by no doubt been the death of the human me. I was covered in necklesses and bracelets along with my engagement ring, lighting up my whole left hand, with real diamond stud earrings. With a black prada bag. Oh but that's not even the half of it. On top of my natural brown highlights, now held blonde ones as well. My hair straightened like paper, yet layered to add volume. The scary part was. I looked good.  
"Bells, it looks amazing." Alice gushed.  
"Yeah, you're freaking hot Bella. I mean, just look around.",Kate said. I looked around and I knew if I had been human I would have blushed. Men were starting hard at us, and yet I seemed to be the focal of their attention. One Guy, nice looking, I would even say hot, nice curly black hair, muscles, and nicely dressed had even took the liberty of stopping dead in his tracks starring at me, mouth a gape. I looked down shyly.  
"Oh my God guys, lets get out of here!" I whispered yelled. They cracked up and just as soon as we went to take a step forward, a guy that any girl would dream of, maybe 23 appeared in front of us. His eyes glued to mine.  
"Hello beautiful." He smirked at me. My head moved back a bit, and almost instinctively I raised my hand to my hip, leaning my hip into my hand. The lust in his eyes flared and he licked his lips unconsciously. Ugh. Cocky.  
"Hello." I replied in a monotone yet polite.  
"My name's Ryan, May I ask yours?"  
"Bella."  
"That's a beautiful name Bella. So I was thinking, maybe we could hang out sometimes? How about you give me your number, and I call you?" He asked. I just looked at him. Seriously? Was he really this pig headed?  
"I'm sorry. Brian right?" I asked. This guy thought he was the stuff. Of course I remembered his name, I'm a vampire. His smile faded as one of his friends behind him laughed.  
"Ryan.." He said a bit quietly.  
"Right. Well um yeah, so Brian, you seem like a really nice guy, but I'm engaged." I said holding up my left hand. His eyes widened at the size of it.  
"Oh. Uh.. Sorry I guess." He said backing away. I smiled at him and at the same time all three of us waved our hands in the preppy "bye-bye" motion. His friends was so distracted with our wave that one of them almost fumbled into the fountain. I chuckled and kept walking. We went into a few more stores after that. The girls and I were hit on many times after also. I was getting fed up with it so we decided to leave early.  
"Seriously Bells, you get used to it ." Alice said.  
"Ugh! It's so annoying though." I huffed.  
"I find the attention quite nice." Kate smirked. I smirked back at her.  
"Of course you do Kate." I smirked.  
We laughed.  
"Bella?" A familiar voice called. Too familiar. I tried to suppress the groan, but the girls heard and looked at me questioningly.  
I looked up at him. His jaw was almost to the floor and I swear I saw a bit of drool.  
"Hi Mike." I said reluctantly. He blinked a few times at my voice and straightened up a bit, clearing his throat.  
"Wow. You look good." He stuttered. I smiled a but at him.  
"Thank you, I thought you were in Seattle for college?" I said. He was about to say something when we all heard a girl call his name and come running up to him. Oh just fucking perfect.  
"Babe wh-" She cut off after looking up at us. She then trained in on me. Her eyes bulged and her mouth parted.  
"Bella?" She said in a mix of shock and distaste. I had to bite back a growl at her.  
"Lauren." I replied, clamping my jaw, resisting the urge to respond with Bitch. The shock wore off of her face and a scowl replaced it. I sighed and leaned into my hip. I knew this was going to get ugly.  
"Good to see you here. Your dad says you were out of town for a while, for what? Plastic surgery?" She sneered. Alice and Kate both growled, to low for a human to think it was anything other than a grunt.  
"No as hard as it is to believe i didn't have to pay for my beauty. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I placed my hand on my hip and leaned a bit towards her. Mike seemed shocked, in school if it wasn't work related I never stood up for myself. We had drawn a bit of a crowd as people tried to be inconspicuous about moving in a little closer, or finding an excuse to loiter for a second more, while others just flat out starred. Lauren glared at me as I turned on my mind reading just in time to see her run through all the surgeries she's had, not that I hadn't already noticed a few. This was going to be good.  
"Oh you're just jealous! I've never had plastic surg-" She tried to lie.  
"Oh but that's where you're wrong. You think you're so good at hiding? You couldn't hide your work if you tried. You should really thank your doctor though. I mean your nose job, really does look like Micheal Jacksons! Oh and how creative of him to make one boob bigger than the other! No one else has that! The rest of you is just as fake. Nails: yours; acrylic. Mine, real. Hair, yours: extensions, mine, real. Eyelashes; yours, mascara. Mine, real. " I sneered as I walked a ways to her, getting in her face as everyone else instigated and whooped and hollered. "So next time you open your nasty little mouth, think. P.s. I was never jealous. I'm confident in myself as any woman should be. Beauty doesn't meet the eye. Its what's on the inside that maters, and from the looks of it, your one of the ugliest people I've ever met, no surgery or make up could ever fix that. " I said lowly and like the third graders they were, all the humans that had gathered around, they made the "ooooooooooo" noise. Lauren just stood there slack jawed. I didn't need my empathy to see the shock on her face slowly melting to rage.  
"You Bitch!" She yelled as her hand shot up, balled into a fist. Her punch was almost to my face when I smoothly shot my hand up to grab her air born fist. She gasped and I threw her hand back a little forcefully, her body went stumbling back, almost landing on her ass if not for Mike.  
"Bite me." I snapped. I turned on my heels and we made our way to the nearest exit.  
"This if the first and last time I'm coming to a mall. From now on, it's online-ole for me!" I huffed. Kate started to laugh uncontrollably and if she had needed to breathe I would have been concerned about her health.  
I chuckled at higher mirth.  
"What's so funny?" I chuckled.  
She tried to control her laughter and blurted out : "Bite me! Hahahahahahahahahahaha" She mocked me. Alice and I soon joined in. It was a bit ironic. I sighed when we made it to Alice's Porsche. I hopped into the front seat and leant back, placing my icy hands over my eyes.  
"Ugh! I swear I am almost tired! I don't need this a week before my wedding." I groaned. Kate chuckled in the back and Alice just yelped at the mention of the wedding. Ugh my gosh I wish Emmett were here. I groaned in my head. All of a sudden my door was being yanked open and I was pulled into a giant hug, Emmett's head lodged in between my shoulder and neck. It was like a weight had been lifted off me and I was free now that he was here. I always felt safe and loved in his arms. Like nothing could disturb me while he hugged me to his chest. I sighed and leaned into the embrace, my arms around his neck pulling him to me. I've never felt like that with anyone but Emmett. I didn't even know the feeling existed before Emmett. He pulled back just enough to look into my eyes, placing his large hands on either side of my face, placing a small and sweet kiss to my lips. Every kiss with Emmett made my icy insides warm.  
"I missed you so much. I couldn't wait for you to come home." He breathed over my lips. I looked into his honey eyes, even without my empathy I could see the love and truth behind his words.  
"I missed you too. I love you."  
"I love you too." He brought his lips to mine again and just as he ran his sweet tongue along the fold of my lips, big mouth Kate interrupted.  
"Oh my gosh, it's been like five hours." She huffed. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Em to glare back at her as she leaned up into the front seat looking at us. She laughed and plopped back into the back seat. I turned back to Emmett to find him standing there mouth a gape, eyes wide and taking a step back. His eyes (filled with sudden lust) racked over me like a piece of food.  
"You look amazing..." He whispered gruffly. That deep voice made me shiver with want. I had almost forgotten about the make over. I smiled seductively and twirled around sticking my butt out.  
"Really?" I asked with hooded eyes. I don't think anyone needed mine and Jasper's empathy to see the lust pouring off him in waves. He growled and instantly I was pulled to him. Every inch of my body pressed to his. It's a good thing I didn't need to breath because all air that I held was knocked right out of me as I was pulled into the most heated kiss of my life. It was like our tongues were battling each other. Lips caressing each other. Breath feeding each other. Oh I couldn't get enough. His tongue darted over my bottom lip before it was pulled into his sucking mouth. When he bit down on it, I'm sure all of Port Angeles heard the moan that escaped my lips. I was tingling.  
"Ewww! Oh my gosh take her! Take her! I can't take this anymore! We're all going on the hunting trip early! Leave! Scadaddle!" Alice gagged. I didn't even have time to roll my eyes as Em had me wrapped into his arms and seemingly instantaneously running through the woods. I giggled and began to kiss his shoulder, trailing up to his neck, licking and nipping as he groaned. His footing never wavering. I ran my tongue from his collar bone to the lobe of his ear.  
"I plan on licking every inch of you. Paying extra attention to those delicious, God sent abs of yours." I whispered as I sucked his lobe into my mouth as my nails bore into his back, my thighs tightening around his waist, I could feel just how effected, it should I say excited he was by me.  
"Ugh...baby you're gonna kill me." He groaned. I chuckled and licked the very edge of his whole ear. He groaned again and bang! I knew the noise was the front door being slammed open so I continued my ministrations.  
"Whoa guys wh-"  
"Time to go. Out." Emmett ordered a very amused Irina. I just continued my make out session with his neck.  
"Okay, I'm out of here." She laughed. Half a second later I was on my back in our extra large king size bed, clothes be damned.

\(°o°)\ ~ /(°o°)/ ~ \(°0°)/ ~ lol *next morning*

I was brushing my still straight hair out, in our walk in Closet wearing only a set if red lace bra and panties, fresh out of the shower when Em came strolling through. He smiled at me and I smiled back through the reflection of the mirror. He walked over to me Looking all kinds of sexy in those damn boxers of his. He wrapped his large warming arms around my waist and I rested my head back onto his shoulder as his large hands rubbed my flat stomach. I closed my eyes and the all too familiar glazing over my eyes as a vision took center stage came. I sighed and smiled coming out of the vision. Emmet kissed my head, and leaned his chin in to rest on top of it.  
"Charlie's coming tonight when he gets off work." I smiled. I haven't seen my dad in maybe two Weeks. Up until now, we had both been busy.  
"That's nice. I know you miss him." Emmett said pulling back to pull a gray v-neck on. I nodded while pulling on stone dark jeggins, a light gray bust shirt that ended right under my breast. With a high low cream shirt that flowed, the openings for the arms dripping lower than the sleeveless bust shirt, showing skin. Emmett passed me my white ankle socks and I leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
"Thank you."  
He smiled at me as he pulled on some darker gray jeans.  
I threw on my chain Neckless that had several chains inside it and threw on some bangles that hung loose on my wrist. I put my hair up in a black non see through bonnet, and let my side bangs fall out, with my diamond stud earrings. I watched as Em pulled on some gray socks and stood straight up. I smiled and reached my hand out for him to take it. We walked downstairs at human pace. I sighed and leaned into Emmett a bit. Before I knew it, Em was pulling me into his arms and I was sat on his lap on the long white couch. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder while leaning my back up against the arm if the couch. Em turned the TV on to some basketball game and leaned into me. I looked at the cable box below the TV and saw that it was ten a.m.

"Hey Em, what was your favorite food as a human?" I asked randomly after we had watched the game, made out, watch more TV, and made out some more. He chuckled and looked into my eyes, amusement shining through.

"That is so random Bells." He said shaking his head.  
"Yeah well, I'm a random person. Sue me." I shrugged.

"I wonder if I could really sue you for that. " He said. I shrugged.

"Maybe, you could claim emotional distress or some bull."

"Yeah, your right! I am sooo doing that." He beamed. I laughed and he chuckled lowly then leaned down to kiss me softly.

"You never answered my question Emmett." I whined. He chuckled at me and looked up at nothing, thinking of something. His eyes lit up and he beamed down at me.

"COOKIES!" He practically bounced. I cracked up at him.

"I am so disappointed in you! You should have said chicken!" I said pushing out of his arms and standing up with my hands planted firmly on my hips.

"Ewww! Chicken? Yeah right!" He scoffed jumping up.

"Oh you got somethin' on chicken? You can't get any better than that! Fried, baked, Hell I bet you could make an ice cream flavor of it its so damn good!" I countered.

"Better than cookies? Your cheating yourself! You're insane if you think any kind of chicken is better than cookies!" He said throwing his arms up in the air.

"REALLY?! What about chicken flavored cookies?" I countered. He was about to say something when his face was hit with awe, and a smirk rose on his lips. I straightened up and raised my eyebrows waiting for him to admit I'm the bomb.

He straightened up and started to shake his finger at me, his left hand on his hip.

"Touché." He smirked. I beamed in victory.

"I am so the bomb."

"You guys are perfect for each other." Em and I whipped our heads towards the back door as we saw the family along with Tanya and Edward standing there smirking. I thought they were still out hunting. Alice was the voice I had heard.  
"Yeah they're both crazy as hell." Jasper smirked shaking his head.  
"You guys are like six year olds. Bella your Twenty one. Emmett you're twenty three, and that's only in human years." Edward shook his head. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Everyone knows chicken is better than cookies." I said as I plopped down on the couch. They all laughed. Emmett laid on the couch with his head in my lap. I ran my hand through his dark curls and relaxed just as the rest of the Denali's came walking in through the back door.  
"Oh! Guys my dad is coming today so the Denalis will get to meet him. Oh and by the way Edward, he's probably going to try to shoot you when he sees you. Just a heads up." I shrugged. All the Denali's burst out laughing until they saw the rest of our faces.

"She's serious. When we told him we were getting married, even I was scared shitless of the guy. You better watch out Mason, Charlies no regular human." Emmett said seriously. Edward gulped, just as we all heard tires hitting the gravel of the Cullen drive.

**A/N:Reviews=Updates, I'm sticking to it tooooooo lollllllll**


End file.
